This is War
by Hellocea
Summary: 2020, une guerre éclate, la Troisième Guerre Mondiale. Cette guerre commença par un incident diplomatique entre les USA et le Japon. Puis, les deux grands se firent face par guerre interposée, leurs alliés respectifs s'affrontant. Au milieu de tous ça, il y a moi, Casey Jones. Mon seul et unique but dans ce monde de chaos n'est plus que de survivre. Bienvenue en enfer !
1. Chapitre 1

1.

_De nos jours..._

Respiration soudaine, semblant de soupir. La tête basse, je laissais mes larmes s'échapper et s'écraser silencieusement contre le sol blanc qui recouvrait la surface de ma chambre d'hôtel où je résidais depuis un peu moins de deux mois, où je perdais pied. Le combiné du téléphone s'écroula au sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Un hurlement se fit entendre au loin, je me rendis compte, un peu tard, que c'était le mien. Mes yeux restaient rivés sur un point imaginaire, mon corps demeurait immobile, comme si mes muscles, ainsi que mon cerveau refusaient obstinément de m'obéir, mon corps se mouvant seulement à la violence de mes sanglots. Mes genoux heurtèrent le sol. Le sifflement aigu qui obstruait ma tête continuait de se prolonger et commençait à envahir mon esprit. Figée sur place, j'observais cette courbe s'aplanir peu à peu, celle de ma vision troublée par mes larmes. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite, je m'emballais. Mes pleurs ne s'arrêtaient plus et la terreur avait désormais envahi tous mes membres. Mes mains tremblaient tellement que je dus les plaquer contre ma poitrine pour qu'elles cessent tous mouvements. Nous étions désormais seul face au destin, la réalité m'avait frappé de plein fouet, sans que je m'y attende, sans que je puisse m'y préparer. Les yeux à demi-clos, je priais sans cesse pour que cette mésaventure ne reste qu'un simple cauchemar. Une main s'abattit soudain sur mon épaule. Dans un sursaut épouvantable, je tournai brusquement la tête et découvris le visage inquiet de mon petit frère.

Le téléphone avait sonné en pleine nuit, à cause du décalage horaire. Il n'avait suffi que d'un mot de la part du Docteur Williams, un ami de ma mère, pour que je comprenne. Le pire c'était que je me fichais éperdument de savoir comment il m'avait retrouvé. Le monde tombait sur mes épaules, tout s'écroulait sur ma propre personne. Le reste de mon corps tomba lourdement sur le sol, les larmes qui n'avaient jamais cessé de couler le long de mes joues écarlates s'intensifièrent rapidement. Tout était terminé, en l'espace de quelques secondes, ma vie avait basculé du mauvais côté. Je pouvais pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps et crier à qui voudrait m'entendre, la situation était désormais arrêtée, plus rien ne pourrait changer...

Je me souviendrai sans doute encore longtemps de cette période de ma vie. Tout juste âgé de 18 ans, je venais de quitter à regret la femme qui m'avait porté neuf mois durant. Celle qui m'avait aimé et qui avait tout fait pour moi. Celle que j'avais prise comme modèle : Natalia Jones, ma mère, infirmière réputée à Londres depuis que la guerre avait commencé, me laissant seule face à la vie. Mon père ? Un hypocrite qui ne pense qu'à lui et qui n'a même pas eu le courage de nous élever, mon frère et moi, alors autant laissé tomber l'idée de compter sur lui pour s'occuper de nous. J'avais tiré un trait sur lui depuis le soir où je l'avais vu quitter la maison, j'avais compris à ce moment-là qu'il ne reviendrait pas. J'ai longtemps pleuré son départ, mais aujourd'hui, ça ne m'atteins plus.

Lorsque les soldats russes sont arrivés pour nous aider ce jour-là, j'étais complètement perdue, je ne savais pas quoi faire, partagée entre sauver la vie de ma mère en mettant celle de mon frère et la mienne en danger, ou bien fuir avec lui et laisser ma mère se débrouiller seule. Mon choix avait déjà été fait depuis bien longtemps, mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de cette dernière.

_Dix-sept juin 2020, Londres, Royaume-Uni._

\- **Casey, je t'en supplie, ne m'oblige pas à te le répéter une deuxième fois, prend ton frère et sauve-toi, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais m'en sortir. Je te promets que dès que tout ça sera terminé on sera de nouveaux réunis.**

Merde, merde, merde ! Ça ne devait définitivement pas se passer comme ça ! Je la fixai sans vraiment comprendre, la bouche ouverte dans l'espoir de pouvoir riposter quelque chose. Son regard était suppliant et elle ne cessait de regarder derrière elle, complètement affolée. Les coups de fusils et les cris se faisaient nettement entendre, pareils aux râles de souffrance qu'émettaient les patients. Chaque secousse due aux bombes faisait littéralement trembler l'hôpital où nous nous étions réfugiés, la maison n'étant plus sûre pour nous. J'avais peur et je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne supportais pas d'être impuissante, inutile dans cette guerre. Je détestais la façon dont elle me disait ça, ça sonnait trop comme un adieu pour moi, une mauvaise réplique de film. Je ne voulais pas la laisser, je ne le pouvais pas, c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

Elle ne dit rien d'autre, se contentant de me prendre avec force dans ses bras et de me serrer jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir

\- **Maintenant, va t-en.** Me cria-t-elle avec haine en me poussant vers l'extérieur. Mais je ne bougeais pas, mon regard dériva un instant sur mon petit frère accroupi dans un coin, se bouchant les oreilles comme un enfant. Lucas haissait les armes, plus que les soldats depuis qu'il avait vu quelqu'un se faire tuer de sang-froid, sous ses yeux. Une larme involontaire glissa le long de ma joue que j'essuyai d'un revers de main, je ne voulais pas montrer mes faiblesses, même si à cet instant, j'étais faible, inexorablement.

Je compris alors ce que je devais faire, pour le bien de mon frère, même si je ne le voulais pas. Je l'attrapai par le bras et le poussai à l'extérieur lui aussi mais, au même moment, une explosion surgit de nulle part, nous projetant mon frère et moi, à terre, presque totalement enfoui sous des débris. Je n'avais pas lâché Lucas pour autant. Ma vision se brouilla et ma respiration devint irrégulière et haletante. Je ne me souciais même pas de la douleur quasi-insupportable qui occupait ma jambe droite. Je me mis à hurler comme une désespérée. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ni où aller, mon frère me regarda comme s'il comprenait mes pensées. Je me relevai difficilement en tentant de trouver ma mère dans ce chaos, Lucas ne cessait de me tirer par le bras pour m'obliger à le suivre, je finis par me laisser faire, lasse et vidée. Nous nous réfugiâmes dans un coin à l'abri et nous blottîmes l'un contre l'autre, priant pour que tout cela s'arrête au plus vite.

Je ne me souviens de rien après ça, juste d'une douleur et puis ce fut le noir complet.

_Quatre novembre 2021, Sacramento, Californie._

\- **Éteins cette putain de cigarette, tu veux ?**

\- **Va te faire foutre, Lucas !**

Quand je fais de longues heures de marche à la recherche d'un simple motel ou d'une petite ville où je pourrais passer la nuit avec mon frère, ce n'est pas d'eau dont j'ai besoin, mais de tabac. Je ne fumais pas depuis longtemps à vrai dire, mais comme tout le monde, j'ai voulu essayer et maintenant je ne peux plus m'en passer. Il ne sembla pas prendre ma menace au sérieux puisqu'il prit la cigarette sans que je m'y attende et la jeta lamentablement à terre avant de l'écraser et de me jeter un petit sourire satisfait. Je ronchonnai et shootai vivement dans un caillou. Lui, se contenta de rire comme un abruti. Je lui assenai une tape derrière la tête, ce qui le fit rire encore plus. Lucas avait vraiment le don de me mettre hors de moi, mais je suis tellement lunatique que ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Nous étions sur la route depuis le matin, je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps, je savais juste qu'à présent nous étions le soir... J'avais perdu la notion du temps depuis un sacré moment maintenant.

C'est comme ça depuis que j'ai quitté ma mère, depuis que je m'étais retrouvée chez une "famille" pas très nette après m'être évanouie à cause de ma blessure au genou. C'est sans doute ce qui a renforcé mon hostilité envers les autres personnes. D'accord, ils nous avaient gentiment recueillis, mais ils nous avaient aussi gentiment attachés à des barreaux pour nous soustraire des informations... Sauf qu'on ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'ils nous demandaient, ces foutus étrangers... Je leur ai crachés à la figure et ça a fini en émeute... Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour m'en sortir, mais finalement ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, mon frère est vivant, je suis vivante, c'est le principal, non ? Une fois sortis de cette galère, Lucas et moi avons rassemblé le peu d'économies qu'il nous restait pour nous acheter des billets d'avion, direction Los Angeles, qui n'était plus du tout ce qu'elle était d'ailleurs... Un mode de vie pas souvent facile à vivre, mais on survit tant bien que mal. Le couché du soleil me pris au dépourvu, je jurai entre mes dents et posa mon énorme sac à terre.

\- **Bon, bah... Je crois que ce soir on dormira à la belle étoile !**

\- **Pour ne pas changer...**

Oui et pour ne pas changer, c'est encore moi qui restai éveillée toute la nuit, je ne dormais déjà pas beaucoup avant ça, mais là, autant dire que je ne dormais plus du tout... Je luttais intérieurement pour ne pas fermer les paupières, exercice que je croyais avoir maîtrisé au bout de deux ans (apparemment, ça n'a pas vraiment marché...). Mes yeux se fermèrent totalement et je ne résistais pas, je n'essayais même pas de résister.

J'en avais assez de ce train de vie, c'était vraiment trop épuisant. Jamais en dix-neuf ans de vie, je n'aurais cru faire tout ce que j'ai fait en seulement un an : Fuir mon pays natal en pleine guerre, prendre un avion presque illégalement, faire du stop avec des inconnus (une première de chez première, surtout pour moi qui ne fais confiance à personne, autant dire que j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal), même Lucas avait eu la folie de voler une voiture garée à une station service. Coup de chance pour nous, le propriétaire avait oublié les clefs sur le contact.

Un bruit ce fit retentir, lointain, répétitif et extrêmement agaçant. Mes paupières se soulevèrent d'un coup et mon regard dériva vers la source du bruit. La peur prit possession de moi et mis en éveil tous mes sens. Je sautai sur mes pieds, en position de défense, prête à affronter le danger.

Ouais, c'est ça !

S'il fallait me mettre hors de danger, je n'avais qu'à réveiller Lucas et il me protégerait comme il le fait si bien depuis que toute cette histoire a débuté. Non, je n'étais pas si faible ! Enfin, si, devant un hors la loi, je l'étais, bien malgré moi ! Mon poing me démangeait à chaque fois que j'avais le malheur d'en croiser un, ou plusieurs s'ils étaient en groupe et dans ces cas là, il fallait vraiment que je me mette à courir si je ne voulais pas risquer ma peau... J'étais livide, mes membres refusant comme toujours de m'obéir, le bruit s'approcha doucement, une ombre apparut enfin et je retins mon souffle.

\- **Salut !**

Quoi, c'est tout ? Pas de "Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas être ici, ma belle ?" ou "J'espère que tu cours vite !". Je n'y voyais absolument rien dans cette pénombre, ce qui était loin d'être rassurant, je pris le risque d'attraper ma lampe torche posée au sol et la braquai sur le visage de l'homme, il se cacha le visage avec les bras en jurant bruyamment et moi, je ne bougeais toujours pas.

Pathétique.

Quand il s'habitua enfin à la lumière après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des paupières, il me détailla longuement et je fis de même. Vu comme ça, il avait l'air inoffensif, mais il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Il s'approcha doucement de moi, un pas, deux pas. Je fis la même chose, en arrière... Et étant donné que je ne suis pas chanceuse, je trébuchai sur quelque chose que je n'identifiai pas et tomba lamentablement sur le sol. De mieux en mieux ! L'homme gloussa doucement et se rapprocha encore un peu. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à mon niveau. Nos visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et mon traitre de coeur s'emballa.

\- **J'vais pas te faire de mal, tu peux me faire confiance, tu sais !**

Je déglutis péniblement, essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver ma voix, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que j'agisse comme ça quand un beau garçon s'approchait de moi, même dans les pires circonstances ?

\- **Dommage pour toi, je ne fais confiance à personne.**

Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair ! Il ne répondit pas, haussant les sourcils. Il sembla enfin remarquer mon frère qu'il fixa durant quelques secondes

\- **Il est avec toi ?** Demanda-t-il en désignant Lucas du menton.

\- **A ton avis ?**

Ça, c'était bien mon genre, répondre à une question par une autre... De toute façon, il n'avait pas à savoir, ça ne le regardait pas. Si Lucas et moi étions seuls, ce n'était pas pour rien ! Nous avions décidé de faire route en solo, pas de petit ami, les relations d'une nuit, passe encore, mais on s'était promis de ne pas s'attacher aux gens que l'on croisait sur notre route...

Il bascula vivement sur le côté pour s'assoir à côté de moi, je ne dis rien. Bizarrement, ça ne me dérangeai pas qu'il reste, pour cette nuit du moins, il m'aiderait peut-être à rester éveillée, mais une question me démangeait sérieusement et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui poser.

\- **Tu comptes rester ici longtemps ou tu fais juste une pause ?**

Sa lèvre inférieure frémit, il tourna la tête vers moi et sa bouche s'étira en un large sourire. Il planta son regard dans le mien et je frissonnai, non pas de froid, d'une chose que je ne sus identifier. Une lueur malicieuse alluma son regard.

**\- Je partirai quand tu me diras de partir...**

La belle affaire ! Mais la vraie question c'était "Est-ce que j'avais envie qu'il reste ?" et à vrai dire je n'en avais aucune idée... Il ne m'inspirait pas vraiment confiance, même pas du tout, mais s'il avait voulu me tuer, j'imagine qu'il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

\- **J'mappelle Adam, et toi ?**

\- **Ça n'a pas d'importance...**

\- **S'il te plait...** Dit-il simplement

Ce type devenait vraiment trop curieux à mon goût, bien qu'il ne demande que mon nom. Même si j'estimais que ce soit bien plus porteur d'informations qu'autre chose, je finis par le lui dire quand même. la fatigue me fais faire beaucoup de choses que je regrette plus tard...

\- **Casey Jones**. Soupirai-je, vaincue.

Il sembla hésiter un instant, se raclant la gorge inutilement, comme si il avait découvert quelque chose d'inattendu, puis il pris finalement la parole.

\- **Jones, hum...** Dit-il dans un murmure en réfléchissant

Je haussais les épaules, il m'avait l'air de cacher beaucoup de choses mais je m'en fichais, tant qu'il n'essayait pas de me tuer ou de me mettre en danger, ça m'était égal. Je ne me souciais pas de savoir si c'était mon frère qu'il voulait tuer, parce que si c'était le cas, il devrait d'abord s'occuper de moi et même si j'étais à peu près certaine de savoir qui mourrait en premier, je protègerais Lucas jusqu'au bout, même si je dois y passer avant.

_De nos jours..._

Et voila comment Adam nous a rejoins, Lucas n'a pas trouvé d'objections à ce qu'il reste quand il s'était réveillé le lendemain, et moi non plus... Nous avons marché durant des jours, parfois plusieurs sans vraiment manger, mais le fait de ne pas être seul nous a aidés à nous en sortir. La compagnie d'une personne est le meilleure chose qui puisse être. Une fois arrivés à New-York, on a enfin décidé de se poser. La chambre où nous dormons n'est vraiment pas confortable et question hygiène, ne vaudrait mieux pas en parler, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a. Évidement, en arrivant ici on s'étaient attendu au pire, et d'ailleurs, on a été servis, mais c'est le prix à payer et tant pis pour les conséquences.

Il n'empêche que maintenant que je viens d'apprendre que ma mère est bel et bien morte, ça risque de tout changer, Lucas est bien le seul à comprendre ma souffrance, même Adam n'arrive plus à me faire sourire, bien que ça n'a jamais vraiment était facile.

La vie ne m'a jamais fait de cadeaux. Je persiste à croire que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle va commencer...


	2. Chapitre 2

2.

_De nos jours..._

La chaleur était étouffante, mais ce n'était pas à cause du climat, loin de là. S'il faisait si chaud c'était surtout à cause des incendies qui avaient fait rage dans le coin, un vrai carnage. L'atmosphère était irrespirable, la fumée avait envahi l'air et je voyais difficilement ou je mettais les pieds, mais je continuais a marcher sans m'arrêter. Les maisons en ruine était devenu mon paysage quotidien et en tournant la tête je pus apercevoir difficilement, le corps d'un vieillard dans les décombres, son cadavre tordu dans une position bizarre, son regard, vide, dirigé vers le ciel. Un frisson me parcouru et j'accélérais le pas. Les gens ni faisait même plus attention, ils avaient cessé de hurler à tout bout de champ, maintenant, ils restés tranquillement cloitrés chez eux en attendant que ça passe, c'est presque devenu... normal. Les rues qui étaient auparavant pleines à craquer, me donner froid dans le dos aujourd'hui. Parmi les gens qui avaient reussi à ce défendre et qui avait tant bien que mal à survivre dans ce chaos, il y a ceux qui rejoignent ce qu'on appelle plus communément « La meute » et chaque jour des personnes un peu paumées allaient rejoindre cette bande d'idiots. La meute a un seul et unique chef qui leur dicte les lois et ils se déplacent toujours en groupe, moi j'appelle plutôt ça un troupeau... C'est sans doute pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu les rejoindre moi aussi. Je déteste les gens qui me disent ce que j'ai à faire ou non, j'ai toujours décidé pour moi-même et ça ne risque pas de changer ! Mon statut de paria ne me dérange pas. Le fait d'être seule ne me déplaît pas non plus, j'ai Lucas et Adam et ça me suffit amplement.

J'avais décidé de sortir, histoire de m'aérer et un peu et de me changer les idées, mais aussi pour récupérer quelques ressources, de l'eau, de la nourriture, des vêtements, n'importe quoi qui pourrait nous aider à vivre un peu mieux. La vue des murs du taudis qui me servait de chambre m'était devenue insupportable, bien que celle des murs en ruine n'était pas beaucoup mieux... Je me remettais souvent en question depuis la mort de ma mère. Est-ce que finalement ce n'aurai pas été mieux si j'étais restée avec elle, j'étais certaine qu'elle serait encore en vie si j'étais restée et je m'en voulais pour ça. Évidement, Lucas ne cesse de me répéter que je ne suis pour rien dans l'accident qui l'a tué et pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable, je me sens toujours coupable de tout... Mais maintenant que j'étais sortie, tout ce que je voulais, c'était rentrer, je ne me sentais pas du tout rassurée. Je panique souvent inutilement, surtout dans un endroit que je connais à peine, et ça risquait vraiment d'arriver si je ne rentrais pas tout de suite. Adam m'avait prévenu qu'il serait absent pour la journée et Lucas s'occupait comme il pouvait, surtout depuis que je lui avais interdit de sortir seul, et pour une fois, ce n'est pas la faute de mon anxiété permanente mais seulement de ses conneries.

_Seize octobre 2020, Bakersfield, Californie._

J'étais à bout, complètement épuisée, vidée de toutes mes forces, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, pas maintenant, la raison pour laquelle je me précipitais vers les portes de l'hôpital m'en empêchait. Pourtant, je ne pleurais pas, pas encore. J'étais furieuse et horriblement inquiète. Furieuse de l'avoir laissé partir et inquiète de ce qui avait pu lui arriver, et je ne pleurais pas... Tous mes muscles irradiaient d'une douleur intense, presque insupportable et si je l'avais vraiment voulu, je me serais écroulée à terre, j'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, comment il allait et j'avais besoin d'eau !

Quand je passai enfin les portes de mon enfer personnel, on me fit attendre plus de deux heures, et je n'eus comme seule occupation que de vider le bidon d'eau que l'hôpital avait a la disposition des patients. On me fusilla plusieurs fois du regard pour ça, mais j'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne fis même pas attention. Une fois le bidon vide, je dus m'assoir, je ne tenais même plus debout. Je tremblais de tout mon corps, redoutant les paroles du docteur. Après une attente interminable, un homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche s'approcha de moi et me pria de le suivre, il ne dit rien d'autre. Je ne bronchai pas, je n'en avais plus la force de toute façon. Devant la porte de la chambre, j'hésitai à entrer, je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir voir ce qui se trouvait derrière et pourtant je saisi la poignée, respirai un bon coup pour me donner le peu de courage qu'il me restait et poussai la porte.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi m'arracha un sanglot, je m'écroulai sur la première chose qui se tenait près de moi. Mon frère était allongé sur le lit, inconscient, son visage défiguré par les multiples coups qu'on lui avait infligés. La colère grandit en moi à une vitesse incroyable. Je voulais retrouver ceux qui lui avaient fait ça et les tuer, de sang-froid, je le voulais plus que tout. Je me mordis la lèvre pour essayer de contenir cette colère mais ça ne fit qu'empirer. J'avais envie de casser tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette putain de chambre d'hôpital, j'avais envie de hurler ma rage au monde entier, mais au lieu de ça, je pleurai comme une idiote.

Le docteur m'expliqua que Lucas allait rester dans le coma pendant plusieurs jours, certaines blessures étaient assez graves et il mettrait du temps avant de s'en remettre totalement. Je m'approchai doucement de lui et le fixai longuement. Ma main survola son visage, puis son bras avant de se poser sur sa main. J'avais une envie folle de le serrer dans mes bras mais je n'osai pas le toucher de peur qu'il se casse en morceaux, il semblait si fragile comme ça... Mes larmes silencieuses continuèrent à couler le long de mes joues pendant un long moment. Si seulement nous ne nous étions pas disputés et si je ne l'avais pas laissé partir, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé...

Chaque jour, à chaque visite, j'espérais au plus profond de moi qu'il se soit réveillé pendant mon absence, mais contrairement à ce qu'avait dit le docteur, il ne resta pas quelques jours mais quelques semaines dans le coma et pendant toutes ces semaines, j'avais pleuré, prié, crié pour qu'il se réveille. J'avais perdu espoir quand le docteur me dit qu'il n'y avait toujours pas eu d'amélioration depuis son arrivé. Je désespérais.

Je ne lui parlais presque jamais, je me sentais idiote en le faisant parce que je n'étais pas certaine qu'il m'entende, mais ça m'arrivait quand je me sentais vraiment mal et dans les moments ou j'avais le plus besoin de lui, je lui répétais que je l'aimais, qu'il me manquait et surtout, je le suppliait de ne pas mourir, car sans lui, je ne serais plus rien...

Je n'en pouvais plus de tout ça, les jours passaient et je ne parlais plus, je ne vivais plus. Je lui tenais la main, caressais son visage de temps à autre parce que c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire. Je me sentais faible, impuissante face à son état. Un soir, que j'avais passé dans sa chambre à pleurer sur mon sort, il m'a semblait un instant qu'il bougeait. Je me suis figée, j'ai attendu et espéré, puis j'ai finalement décrété que ce n'était que mon imagination qui me jouait des tours. Seulement, ça a recommencé, et c'est là que j'ai su qu'il était réveillé, après de longues semaines de torture mentale et physique. Je pensais que tout espoir était perdu, j'avais eu tort de penser ça. Je crus mourir étouffée par mes sanglots quand je le vis remuer et ouvrir doucement les paupières. Quand je repris enfin l'usage de ma parole, il me souriait, et la première chose que je fis ce fut de lui reprocher ce qu'il avait fait.

\- **Putain, Lucas, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? T'est complètement inconscient ?**

\- **En fait, plus maintenant, mais merci, je vais bien !**

Il n'avait pas l'air offensé du tout, son sourire débile restait accroché à son visage encore marqué. J'avais rêvé de pouvoir le revoir un jour ce sourire ! Mes crises de sanglots reprirent de plus belle et je me jetai dans ses bras, j'avais eu tellement peur de le perdre que je ce fut un immense soulagement de pouvoir enfin lui parler, le prendre dans mes bras, le voir vivre tout simplement. Il soupira de douleur. Prenant conscience de lui avoir fait mal, je me dégageai doucement et à regret mais il me retint du peu de force qu'il lui restait, je souris.

\- **T'es vraiment con ! **Réussis-je à dire entre deux sanglots.

Il rit et resserra son étreinte, je n'osais plus respirer de peur de lui faire mal une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci, il soupira de bonheur et je me laissai aller contre lui, en même temps que mes larmes. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, mais je voulais vraiment savoir ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Je voulais savoir comment et à cause de qui il avait fini dans ce lit pendant deux mois.

Je l'interrogeai du regard et je fis en sorte qu'il soit insistant, voir intimidant. Il piqua un fard et j'en conclus que ça avait marché. Il finit par tout m'avouer.

\- **J'étais tellement en colère contre toi que je n'ai pas pris conscience de mes actes... En tout cas, j'ai compris trop tard la connerie que j'avais faite. J'ai provoqué un mec qui faisait partie de la meute, il avait pas l'air commode. Tu me connais, je me crois toujours plus fort que tout le monde, cette fois-là encore plus. Il a appelé ses « potes » et je me suis fait tabasser sans pouvoir me défendre. Je ne me souviens de rien après ça, je ne sais même pas qui m'a trouvé.**

\- **Qui t'as fait ça ?**

Il ne répondit pas, baissant la tête, fixant ses draps. Je perdis patience, la colère que j'avais éprouvée en le voyant le premier jour sur ce lit d'hôpital était encore pire maintenant que je savais ce qui s'était passé. Je me levai et pris son visage entre mes mains pour le forcer à me regarder dans les yeux.

\- **Écoute moi bien, Lucas ! Que tu ne veuilles pas me dire qui t'as fait passer deux mois dans ce putain d'hôpital, c'est ton choix ! Mais je te préviens, si tu sors encore une fois seul et que tu recommences à faire le malin, je te ferai pire encore que ce que tu viens de subir pendant les deux mois qui viennent de passer. Tu m'as bien comprise ?**

A ma plus grande surprise, il ne me rit pas au nez, il fronça les sourcils et acquiesça doucement. Ma colère dut se lire dans mes yeux pour qu'il ne me réponde pas, malgré tout, il se dégagea violemment et se rallongea. Nos restâmes silencieux pendant un moment, un silence long et gênant.

\- **Il m'a interdit d'en parler.**

\- **Qui ça, « il » ?**

Toujours aucune réponse. Il était vraiment décidé à se taire ! Mais je n'allais pas le lâcher tant qu'il ne m'aurait pas dit qui lui avait fait ça.

\- **Merde, Lucas, je suis ta sœur ! T'as pas le droit de me cacher ça. Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que j'ai enduré pendant tout ce temps où tu étais dans le coma ?**

\- **Et toi ? **Hurla-t-il, ses yeux remplis de larmes qu'il essayait de garder. **Est-ce que tu sais ce que moi j'ai enduré, hein ?**

Je me tus. Il avait raison. En réalité, je voulais savoir qui lui avait fait ça simplement pour me venger, je n'avais jamais imaginé ce que lui en pensait...

\- **Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose, s'il s'en prend à toi...**

\- **Lucas...**

Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Je déteste quand il essaie de m'ignorer comme ça, mais cette fois ci, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

\- **Laisse-moi, je suis fatigué...**

J'étais blessée et je me sentais horriblement égoiste. Je m'en voulais d'avoir réagi comme ça. Je soupirais à mon tour et me levais. Quand je m'approchai de lui, ses paupières étaient toujours closes. Je déposai un baiser sur son front et quittais la chambre en pleurs, une nouvelle fois.

_De nos jours..._

Seul le bruit de mes pas martelant le bitume m'indiquait que j'étais définitivement seule, et je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Mon cœur battait si fort dans ma poitrine que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. J'avais du mal à respirer et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la fumée qui m'entourai. Je m'arrêtai net quand j'entendis enfin du bruit derrière moi, ou alors je devenais sérieusement parano. Je scrutais les alentours sans vraiment chercher quelque chose quand une main s'abattit brusquement sur mon épaule. Je me mis à hurler comme une désespérée à m'en faire cracher les poumons, pour finalement voir que mon agresseur n'était autre que mon crétin de meilleur ami.

\- **Putain, Adam, tu m'as fait peur, ne recommence plus jamais ça, compris ?!**

Il ne répondit pas, ses yeux fixant quelque chose derrière moi et je n'avais aucune envie de me retourner pour voir ce que c'était. Puis il eu un moment de lucidité et me regarda droit dans les yeux, une lueur féroce allumé son regard

\- **Qu'est ce que tu fous ici, Jones, il faut que tu rentres, vite !**

Il essaya de me pousser vers la direction de l'hotel mais je ne bougeais pas, incrédule. C'est seulement là que je découvris que son visage n'était plus qu'un masque ensanglanté, il était salement amoché. Seuls ses yeux verts – les plus beau que j'aie jamais vus - me confirmèrent que c'était bien lui.

\- **C'est quoi ce bord... !**

Je ne compris pas ce qui se passait ensuite. Adam me projeta violemment dans une allée isolée, une main couvrant ma bouche, l'autre posée sur le mur pour m'empêcher de me dérober. Mais seul son regard m'empêcha de le faire. Pour la première fois je lus de la peur dans ses yeux et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle je pensais assister un jour. Plusieurs secondes s'écroulèrent et je ne savais toujours pas se qui ce passait. Des cris et des rires retentirent au loin, Adam resserra la distance qui séparait nos deux corps, comme si ça allait nous rendre invisible. En tous cas, moi ça ne m'aiderait pas à garder les idées claires... Il me supplia du regard de ne pas bouger. Les battements de mon cœur allaient nous trahir, je le savais. Il battait si fort que j'étais certaines que tout la ville pouvait l'entendre. Moi aussi j'avais peur à présent.

Plus les rires s'approchaient, plus j'étais terrifiée. Je n'osais plus bouger, ni même respirer. Adam finit par ôter sa main de ma bouche avant de s'écarter et pourtant les rires s'approchaient de plus en plus. Il me regarda longuement, son regard m'indiquais clairement que s'en était finit de nous. Il m'adressa un pauvre sourire. J'avais envie de le prendre par les épaules et de le secouer jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir en lui hurlant à la figure « Nous. N'allons. Pas. Mourir. ! » et sans que je m'y attende, il m'entoura de ses bras et m'enlaça, d'abord hésitant, en voyant que je ne le repoussais pas, il me serra plus fort, ma tête reposait dans le creux de son cou et la sienne était enfouie dans mes cheveux qu'il sentit sans gêne comme pour se souvenir de mon odeur une dernière fois. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, mais je savais que je ne voulais pas le repousser. Je finis par l'enlacer maladroitement moi aussi en fermant les yeux, pour profiter pleinement de ce dernier instant avec lui.

Il disparu. Je mis trop longtemps à m'apercevoir qu'un homme lui avait foncé dessus. Ils étaient à terre et l'homme avait pris le dessus sur lui. Je n'eus même pas le temps d'intervenir, un homme me plaqua contre le mur, sa main emprisonnant fermement mon cou. Un autre était déjà sur Adam. Ma tête avait cogné si fort que des étoiles dansèrent devant mes yeux et je fus prise de nausées. Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois pour que ma vision se réadapte. Quand ce fut le cas, je regardai l'homme qui me maintenait contre le mur et réfléchit à une ruse, un moyen de détourner son attention. Je lui souris. Il parut d'abord déconcerté puis voyant que j'insistais, il me sourit lui aussi. Ça a des avantages d'être jolie !

Je profitais de cette diversion pour lui flanquer un coup de genou dans l'entre-jambe, là où ça fait mal ! Il s'écroula à terre en gémissant, mais avant que je puisse reprendre mon souffle, les deux autres étaient déjà sur moi, l'un deux était tellement collé à moi que je pus sentir qu'ils me préparaient autre chose qu'une simple bagarre. Je jurai mentalement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Adam. Il gisait à terre, inconscient.

\- **Tu sais que tu me plais ma jolie !** Dit l'un des hommes avec un sourire carnassier.

Je fermai les yeux et pris une inspiration tremblante. L'histoire se répétait, sauf que là, nous allions réellement mourir. Quand je rouvris les yeux, les trois idiots me fixaient avec envie en souriant, il commençait déjà a me déshabiller et j'essayais tant bien que mal de me débattre, mais toute seule face à trois porcs ça risquait d'être assez compliqué. Celui que j'avais mis à terre me pris par le cou une seconde fois et resserra sa prise, un couinement incontrôlé sorti du fond de ma gorge, c'était lamentable, ils se mirent à rire bruyamment de ma tentative de fuite avant que l'un d'eux se mettent à me tripoter les seins, tandis que le dernier introduisit une main dans mon pantalon. J'étais à la fois furieuse et dégoûtée. Pitié, Je ne voulais pas que ce soit la dernière chose que je ferais avant de mourir ! Je leur crachai à la figure, sans réfléchir à mon acte, ce que j'aurais dû faire, malheureusement...

Le coup de poing partit sans que je m'y attende. Il y eut un craquement sec, puis ce fut le noir complet.

La fin.


	3. Chapitre 3

3.

Je n'étais pas morte. Non, la mort ne pouvait définitivement pas être aussi douloureuse. Je me sentais faible et sale, tout mon visage semblait être paralysé. Je ne savais pas si j'arriverais à ouvrir les yeux et pourtant, j'essayais. Je m'obligeais à ouvrir les paupières mais ce fut un exercice difficile, qui me fit gémir. La lumière m'aveugla et quand je voulus me protéger les yeux avec mes mains, je fus retenue par divers fils. Je lâchai un son qui ressemblait à un gargouillis et je sentis du sang couler le long de mon nez, jusque dans mon cou. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, autant que ma respiration. J'entendis quelqu'un prononcer mon nom au loin, mais j'étais tellement dans les vappes que je n'en étais pas certaine. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais et pourtant il me semblait que des gens s'agitaient autour de moi. J'essayai une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux et je réussis, sans grande facilité bien sûr, mais je réussis quand même. Tout était flou et le son qui me parvenait aux oreilles n'était qu'un brouhaha insupportable, et parmi ce brouhaha, on continuait à prononcer mon prénom. Un visage familier apparut dans mon champ de vision. Ce visage balafré et couvert de pansements, j'aurais pu le reconnaitre n'importe où.

\- **Adam...** Murmurai-je difficilement.

\- **Salut la guerrière !** Me répondit-il gaiement.

La douleur me submergea et je sombrai une nouvelle fois...

Quand je repris conscience, je mis un bout de temps avant de me remettre de mes émotions et de retrouver parfaitement tous mes sens. Quand ce fut le cas, j'ouvris doucement les yeux et tournais la tête vers Adam qui était assis avant de lui adresser un pauvre sourire

\- **Comment tu te sens ?**

Faible, souillée, vidée de toute énergie ? Question suivante...

\- **Et toi ?**

Il sourit, et son sourire se changea en grimace.

\- **Ça fait mal ! **

\- **Ouais !** Ricanai-je. **Ça doit pas être pire que moi, sinon toi aussi tu serais allongé sur un lit, incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.**

Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure et il dut se rapprocher pour bien m'entendre.

\- **Peut-être, mais ça n'empêche que ça fait quand même mal !**

Je ris, mais ce fut à mon tour de le transformer en un hurlement étranglé, mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et j'eus du mal à reprendre correctement ma respiration. Adam me caressa le visage et prit ma main dans la sienne, cela suffit à me calmer, bien que la souffrance soit encore bien présente.

\- **J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait mourir.** Finit-il par lâcher après un moment de silence.

\- **Moi aussi, quand je t'ai vu allongé par terre...** Je me tus, incapable de finir ma phrase et de me remémorer par la même occasion ces images.

\- **De la comédie, Jones ! Je le faisais exprès pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille et pour que je puisse les attaquer par derrière, mais évidemment, t'as tout fait foirer en voulant jouer ta maligne !**

\- **T'as mis tout ce temps pour intervenir ? **Lui reprochai-je.** Si je n'avais pas réagi ils m'auraient violée !**

\- **Je ne les aurais pas laissés faire. N'empêche, j'ai eu du mal à m'occuper des trois en même temps.**

\- **Il sont morts ?** M'écriais-je sans me préoccuper de la douleur

\- **Non, bien sur que non**, il leva les yeux au ciel, **juste... assommés ! Mais j'aurais du être plus rapide...**

\- **Comment ça ?**

Il baissa la tête et soupira.

\- **Pendant que les deux premiers étaient sur moi, le troisième, celui qui t'a cassé le nez mais qui t'as aussi rué de coup, t'avais déjà presque complètement déshabillée. C'est en partie ce qui m'a aidé à en finir avec eux, j'étais tellement furieux qu'ils n'ont rien vu venir.**

Je me sentis rougir. Je ne savais pas ce que voulait dire « presque » pour lui, mais ça ne signifiait rien de vraiment valorisant pour moi. Je me surpris à me préoccuper plus du fait qu'Adam m'avait presque vue nue, plutôt que d'avoir failli mourir. Stupide fierté personnelle. Il dut le voir car il se mit à rire et je le foudroyai du regard. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il n'en ait pas profité.

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'y ai même pas fait attention.** Me dit-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Il serra ma main plus fort et je lui souris

Je me sentais en sécurité avec lui, c'est peut-être idiot mais c'est la vérité, Adam m'avait quand même sauvée ! Il finit par m'expliquer pourquoi ils s'en étaient pris à lui avant que je le trouve à moitié défiguré, et sa réponse me prit au dépourvu.

\- **Je les ai entendus parler de toi, ils t'avaient déjà suivie une fois et ils prévoyaient de te faire du mal et autre chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire** (je levais les yeux au ciel, il aurait pu tout simplement dire qu'ils prévoyaient de me violer, ça aurait été plus simple !). **J'ai pas supporter... **il baissa une nouvelle fois la tête, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.** Parce que le seul qui puisse te faire du mal, c'est moi.**

Je détournais la tête et souris. Le pire c'est qu'il avait raison et j'étais soulagée qu'il s'en rende compte. Depuis qu'il nous avait rejoints, il n'avait fréquenté aucune fille, ou en tous cas, il le cachait bien. J'avais l'impression qu'il se l'interdisait de peur de me faire du mal. C'est à ce moment-là que j'avais commencé à espérer avoir eu un impact dans sa vie, dans son coeur. Il m'attirait, et il le savait, mais jamais rien ne se passerait entre nous, je me l'interdisais. Je ne voulais pas que notre relation se dégrade si jamais ça ne marchait pas. J'ai tendance à toujours vouloir éviter mes ex, question de fierté personnelle, surtout si c'est moi qui me suis fait plaquer. Mais je savais que s'il sortait avec une fille, la jalousie prendrait le dessus sur moi, et vice versa, bien que ça ne m'ait pas empêché de sortir avec des garçons de mon côté...

_Treize février 2022, Medford, Oregon._

Jared était marrant, son accent du sud me faisais craquer et il était vraiment très séduisant, le genre d'homme qu'on ne laisse pas passer sans l'aborder. Entre nous, ce n'était qu'une simple attirance physique, histoire de s'amuser un peu. Il m'avait emmenée dans un des seuls bar qui restait et qui tenait encore debout. J'avais un peu trop bu, lui aussi. Moi la fille la plus timide et introvertie, je me suis retrouvée totalement nue et en plein ébat torride, plaquée contre un des murs des toilettes pour hommes d'un vieux bar miteux et totalement dégueulasse, y'a pas plus romantique ! Je suis rentrée seule, complétement bourrée et en larmes. J'ai tendance a toujours pleurer pour rien quand j'ai trop bu.

Quand je franchis la porte de notre chambre d'hôtel, Adam n'était pas encore couché et pourtant il était plus de 3 heures du matin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais la vague impression qu'il m'avait attendue. J'essuyai mes joues baignées de larmes par un revers de main, lui adressai un pauvre sourire avant de m'écrouler sur le canapé en gloussant. Je l'entendis s'approcher de moi doucement. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

\- **Ça va ? Tu t'es bien amusée ?**

\- **Me fait pas chier, Adam**.

\- **T'as vraiment que ça à foutre ? Trainer dans les bars pour te saouler, et y'a sans doute pas que ça, mais je préfère ne pas savoir.**

\- **Me fait pas chier !** Répétais-je en détachant chaque syllabe et en me couvrant les yeux des mains.

\- **Très bien, mais j'en ai marre de tes conneries Casey. J'en ai marre de te retrouver tous les soirs dans cet état, tu te détruis et le pire c'est que tu t'en rend même pas compte.**

Il n'avait pas hurlé, mais presque. J'enlevais mes mains et écarquillais les yeux, c'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait par mon prénom depuis que nous étions rencontrés. Il ne m'avait jamais parlé comme ça. Dans un sens, ça me mettait en rogne, parce qu'il agissait comme un père qui engueulait sa fille et j'avais tout sauf besoin de ça, et d'un autre côté, ça me faisait plaisir qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, j'y trouvais un réel soulagement.

\- **Ton petit copain a vraiment une bonne influence sur toi !** Dit-il sur un ton ironique. Je lâchai un soupir exaspéré.

\- **Jared n'est pas mon petit copain et même si c'était le cas, ça ne te regarde pas !**

Je commençais à reprendre l'usage correct de mon cerveau et il était temps. Adam garda le silence si longtemps que je dus tourner la tête pour voir s'il était encore la. Il me regardait, son visage n'exprimait rien, puis il finit par soupirer lui aussi et se lever.

\- **Tu as raison.** dit-il simplement avant de se retourner pour quitter la pièce mais je le retins en lui agrippant la main. Il se tourna vers moi, surpris. Je le fixai un moment et une larme glissa le long de ma joue. Je recommençais à pleurer. Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça !

\- **Je suis désolé, Adam**, dis-je dans un sanglot stupide, **mais en ce moment, je suis perdue, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne m'entends plus avec mon frère, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de ma mère et ça me rend folle. Voilà pourquoi j'agis comme ça, c'est peut-être mal ce que je fais mais ça m'aide à oublier la souffrance que je ressens.**

Je me sentais bête de pleurer, mais ça me libérais, comme si on avait enlevé un poids énorme de mes épaules. Adam s'assit à côté de moi, mais ne dit rien. Je fuyais son regard, fermai les yeux et attendis qu'il parte. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, personne ne le pouvait. Pourtant il me prit la main et la serra comme si c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il pouvait se rattacher.

\- **J****'essaye de te comprendre, Jones. Mais je n'y arrive pas. J'aimerais simplement que tu me promettes une chose.**

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement et éclatai d'un rire las et mauvais. Ça c'était la meilleure, il voulait que je lui promette quelque chose.

\- **Je ne tiens pas mes promesses, Adam. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.**

\- **Peut importe. Promets-le-moi quand même.**

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois et acquiesçai silencieusement. Il se leva et je l'entendis se diriger vers sa chambre avant qu'il ne parle enfin.

\- **Trouve autre chose que t'envoyer en l'air avec des inconnus pour te divertir.** Dit-il sur un ton presque moqueur, mais j'entendais plus de la souffrance dans sa voix que de la moquerie. J'attendis qu'il ferme sa porte pour me détendre enfin.

\- **Je te le promets.** Murmurais-je.

_De nos jours..._

\- **C'est vraiment pas ton genre de jouer le gentil !**

Adam resta silencieux, il sourit mais ne dit rien. Son regard était rivé sur ses

chaussures. Je rêve ou il fuyait mon regard ? Je ne voyais aucune raison pour qu'il le fasse, mais on ne sait jamais. Il soupira à plusieurs reprises avant de prendre enfin la parole, sa voix tremblait légèrement. Nervosité quand tu nous tiens.

\- **Tu sais, je ne fais pas ça pour toi. J'en ai marre de tout ce bordel. J'ai tellement envie que tout redevienne normal. Regarde dans quel merdier on s'est foutu !**

J'étais d'accord avec lui. Il n'était pas sur le point de fondre en larmes, c'était le

genre d'homme qui n'avait peur de rien et ne pleurait jamais. Un gros dur quoi ! Il n'avait jamais eu à me le prouver, mais quand il se mettait à jouer la comédie, à se faire passer pour la victime, il le faisait très bien, trop bien ! Adam était intelligent, il savait parfaitement résoudre un problème sans user de la force physique pour autant et je l'admirais pour ça. Nous étions totalement différents et quelque fois ça me faisait peur, il me faisait peur. J'ai du mal à le cerner, encore aujourd'hui. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'on s'entend aussi bien. J'ai toujours eu le béguin pour les personnes que je ne comprend pas, allez savoir pourquoi ! Je ne relevai pas ce qu'il venait de dire et le laissait dans ses réflexions. Mon estomac daigna enfin s'exprimer enfin et émit un bruit énorme. Je rougis tandis qu'Adam s'esclaffait.

\- **Je vais te chercher un truc à manger, t'en as bien besoin. Tu verrais ta tête ma pauvre, tu fais vraiment peur à voir !**

Je le foudroyai du regard et il rit de plus belle avant de se lever et sortir de la chambre. Je me retrouvais seule dans la chambre du lieu que je détestais le plus au monde. Je me demandais encore combien de temps le monde resterait tel qu'il est maintenant. J'espérais au plus profond de moi que ce ne soit pour plus longtemps, j'avais eu mon taux de violence et de morts depuis que tout ça avait commencé. Je voulais que ça cesse, que tout redevienne comme avant, juste pour les quelques mois qu'il nous restait à vivre, car j'étais persuadé que jamais je ne vivrais la vie que j'avais toujours voulu, jamais je ne me marierai, je n'aurais pas d'enfant, je ne sais même pas si je connaitrais l'amour, le vrai. Quelque chose d'horrible se préparait, je pouvais le sentir au plus profond de moi-même, un sentiment dérangeant et inquiétant. Mon Dieu, je ne veux pas mourir avant l'heure même si elle est bien trop proche !

Adam revint quinze minutes plus tard, les bras chargé de nourriture. Quand il se tourna vers moi, il se figea et me dévisagea, la bouche remplie de pâtisseries. J'aurais sans doute éclaté de rire dans une autre situation, meilleure que celle-ci, mais pas en cet instant. Je venais de me rendre compte que la situation était critique et pour tout le monde. Il lâcha tout sur le seul meuble de la chambre et se reposa sur la chaise qu'il occupait un peu avant sans me lâcher du regard.

\- **Tu pleures ?** Me demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

Et merde ! Ça recommençait, décidément, j'étais une vraie fontaine ! Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je pleurais. Je baissai les yeux et fis un signe de dénégation en m'essuyant discrètement les yeux. Je décidai de changer de sujet, je ne voulais pas qu'il me demande le pourquoi du comment où à cause de qui, pas forcément dans ce sens-là.

\- **Où est-ce que tu as trouvé tout ça ?** Demandai-je en désignant le tas de nourriture du menton.

\- **A la cafétéria.** Marmonna t-il avant de croquer à pleines dents une autre bouchée de son beignet.

\- **Merci de m'avoir coupé l'appétit ! **Feignais-je d'un air dégouté.

Il haussa les épaules et continua à manger goulûment. Son visage se transforma en grimace à chaque fois qu'il déglutissait. Sa bouche était maculée de sucre et de morceaux de ce qu'il venait de manger, vraiment charmant !

Je finis par me lever, du moins j'essayai. Adam se leva aussitôt et me barra le passage. Je levai les yeux vers lui et fronçai les sourcils. Je dus me tordre le cou pour ça étant donné qu'il était largement plus grand que moi, un bon vingt-centimètres séparait nos deux visages, mais je m'en contre fichais.

\- **Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire, là ?**

\- **J'vais pisser !**

Il me fixa un moment, sa lèvre inférieure frémit et je voyais qu'il luttait pour ne pas rire. Il leva les mains vers le haut en signe d'abandon et me laissa passer. Je me faufilai difficilement vers la salle de bain en fermant la porte à clé derrière moi et une fois la porte passée je l'entendis éclater de rire, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire discrètement moi aussi. Nous étions dans un tel état d'hystérie qu'il m'était difficile d'arrêter.

Mon reflet dans le miroir ne me surprit pas, j'avais le teint plus blanc que d'habitude, mes yeux bleus étaient rouges et bouffis ainsi que soulignés par d'énormes cernes, mais ça, ça ne datait d'aujourd'hui. La partie droite de mon visage étaient enflé et magnifiquement mise en valeur par le bleu et jaune de mes hématomes, mon nez quant à lui, était recouvert d'un tissu blanc pour l'immobiliser et sans doute pour que je n'empire pas les dégâts. Mes longs cheveux châtains étaient en bataille. Je ne pris même pas le temps de les brosser et les ramenai en un chignon désordonné laissant échapper quelques mèches pour cacher mon visage, mais surtout mes yeux. Les fils reliés à mon bras s'étirèrent quand je levai les bras et je ne pus réprimer une grimace. J'avais une envie folle de les arracher un par un mais je pris sur moi pour ne pas le faire. Je ne voulais pas devoir donner des explications au médecin.

Je sortis de la salle de bain quand j'eus fini ce que j'avais à faire, Adam n'était plus là...

Je regagnais mon lit en silence sans m'y allonger. Je restais assise, mes jambes se balançant dans le vide. Il avait prit soin de laisser une note sur la table de nuit, je la saisis et lis à voix haute.

« _Une urgence, ne m'en veux pas d'être parti comme un voleur, je serais resté si j'avais pu. Mais toi-même tu le sais, le monde à besoin d'un sauveur ! Prends soin de toi, Adam._ »


	4. Chapitre 4

4.

J'étais restée un bon bout de temps dans cette chambre à essayer de dormir. Seulement, mon cher meilleur ami qui en plus de ronfler, parlait dans son sommeil, m'en empêchais. Les murs de cette chambre étaient vraiment trop fins à mon goût ! J'aurais voulu parler à mon frère mais celui ci était parti chez une amie à lui, pour toute la nuit, on se demande pourquoi ! Deux mois s'était écoulé depuis mon sejour à l'hopital, je gardais encore quelques marques de mon agression, mais elles s'estompaient de jour en jour et d'ici peu, cette histoire ferait parti du passé, comme toutes les autres. Je contemplais le plafond, sans aucune raison avant de jeter un coup d'œil à mon réveil : 23 h 00... Désespérant, moi qui pensais qu'il était au moins 3 h 00 et des poussières... Pour moi, la nuit ne sert plus à l'occupation habituelle des autres depuis que j'ai atterri ici, il n'y avait que pendant la journée que je me sentais en sécurité et encore ! Ce qui bien sur m'empêchait de faire correctement le travail que j'avais à effectuer pendant la journée, même si, entre deux bâillements et trois assoupissements, j'arrive à tout finir dans les temps.

\- **La ferme !** Marmonnais-je pour moi-même entre mes dents, puisqu'Adam ne m'entendrait pas de toute façon.

Il fallait que je sorte, je n'allais pas continuer à scruter le plafond comme une pauvre idiote en attendant que le sommeil me gagne enfin. C'est en soupirant que je me levais, un peu trop vite d'ailleurs puisque je trébuchais et retombais sur mon lit aussi vite que je m'étais levée. En grognant, je pris le premiers sweat-shirt qui ce trouvait en haut de la pile - instable - de vêtements pliés dans ma petite armoire.

Après avoir enfilé mon fameux sweat, je me précipitais vers la sortie, trop impatiente de respirer l'air frais. J'aurais du jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour regarder quel temps il faisait. C'est avec surprise que je sortie donc en constatant qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Olympia, en cette période de l'année ne nous fait pas de cadeau avec ce temps. Je soupirais un long moment, je n'avais pas du tout prévu ça. Ma soirée allait être pire que je ne le pensais. Je fusillais le ciel du regard, l'insultant presque avant de mettre ma capuche, et mes mains dans les poches de mon sweat-shirt pour faire demi-tour.

Je ne voulais pas retourner dans ma chambre, alors je pris la direction qui menait au bois, peut importe le temps qu'il faisait et les dangers qu'ils pouvaient y avoir, j'avais besoin de respirer. La pluie finit par cesser, même si quelques gouttes subsistaient encore. J'ôtai ma capuche et ébouriffais mes cheveux désordonnés. Je levai les yeux sur l'horizon pour découvrir que l'herbe présente devant moi s'étendait à perte de vue. Un sourire s'accrocha à mon visage, je fis encore quelques pas pour m'assoir sur un petit banc qui ne tenait presque plus debout et contempler le paysage, sans un bruit. Je fini par sortir mon petit appareil photo que j'emportais partout - je m'étais dit en l'achetant que je rapporterais de beaux souvenirs, des morceaux de ma misérable vie, en quelque sorte, sauf que j'étais loin d'imaginer que ce qui c'était produit c'est trois dernière années allait justement ce produire...Durant tout le voyage que j'avais fait depuis mon départ de Londres, ce n'est pas vraiment des photos digne des plus belles cartes postales que j'ai pu faire, bien au contraire, elles ne révèlent que la peur, l'angoisse, l'horrible vérité de cette guerre, mais ces photos étaient en quelque sorte importantes à mes yeux, cela m'aiderait, je pense, à passer à autre chose une fois que tout ce merdier sera terminé. J'arriverai à faire le deuil de ma jeunesse et d'une certaine manière, ces photos m'aideront également à me souvenir de toutes les choses que j'ai pu faire pour en arriver là où je suis. Je commençais à mitrailler le paysage à coup de flashs éblouissant. Quelques minutes plus tard, en voulant changer d'objectif, je fis un geste trop brusque et tombais en arrière. Je retins un cri de surprise et de douleur quand mon dos heurta le sol, alors que mes jambes, elles, étaient restées sur le banc presque en ruine.

Je parti sur un énorme fou rire même si celui-ci était quand même assez nerveux, finalement cette soirée n'allait peut-être pas être aussi mauvaise que ça. Allongé à rire comme ça, on aurait pu me prendre pour une vrai folle, mais heureusement pour moi, j'étais seule dans le parc, c'est ce que je croyais du moins. J'entendis des bruits de pas mais n'y fit pas vraiment attention jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'approchèrent de plus en plus, je finis par m'arrêter de rire, la panique pris possession de mon corps et je n'osais plus faire le moindre mouvement, ni même respirer. Je commençais sérieusement à croire que j'avais fait la pire bêtise de ma vie en sortant cette nuit. Il n'empêche que la seule chose de sensé qui me passa par la tête à ce moment-là, ce fut de faire la morte. La panique me faisait vraiment réagir de façon bizarre...

Les bruits de pas s'approchèrent encore un peu plus et je manquais sérieusement d'air, j'allais réellement finir par mourir si je continuais à retenir ma respiration. Je pris une inspiration tremblante pour la dernière fois et fermer les yeux. Les pas s'arrêtèrent enfin à quelque centimètre de mon corps immobile. J'avais peur et je ne savais pas comment réagir. Les battements de mon cœur étaient incontrôlable, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre, il ne s'était jamais affolé comme ça auparavant, c'était comme si je n'arrivais plus à le contrôler, j'avais perdu tous mes moyens après être tombé de ce foutu banc.

J'avais deux solutions : Me relever et affronter la personne qui se tiendrait devant moi ou continuer à faire la morte alors que personne n'était dupe. La première solution était sans doute la plus rationnelle et sans aucun doute la plus dangereuse étant donné les circonstances et le fait de ne pas savoir qu'elle sorte de personne - parce qu'avec la chance que j'avais, ce ne sera surement pas quelqu'un de sain - se tenait à côté de moi. Mais dans l'état ou je me trouvais, je n'arrivais pas à penser correctement. C'était de la folie, j'allais vraiment mourir alors ?

Il me semblait que l'individu m'adressais la parole mais tous ce que je réussis à entendre ce fut l'espèce de bourdonnement qui obstruait mon cerveau et mes tympans. J'expirais discrètement pour essayer de retrouver mon calme quand il reprit la parole une nouvelle fois.

\- **Est-ce que tout va bien **? Demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet.

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement et essayais en vain de voir qui se tenait au-dessus moi. Cette voix m'étais vaguement familière, mais impossible de me rappeler où je l'avais entendu… Cette personne venait du même endroit que moi, au vu de son accent. Je plissais les yeux, mais rien à faire, il faisait beaucoup trop sombre et tout ce que je réussi à voir fut une ombre. Après de longue seconde, je finis par me relever, difficilement. Si je voulais fuir c'était visiblement mal barré...

Une fois debout, je ne réagis plus, pétrifiée de peur, je n'osais pas bouger, regardant fixement l'ombre qui se tenait devant moi. Nouvelle inspiration tremblante, raclement de gorge, je pris finalement la parole.

\- **Euhm... Oui, tout va... tout va très bien !**

Un silence de plomb s'installa, ce silence était d'autant plus terrifiant que la situation elle-même. Je fis un pas discret en arrière, histoire de gagner un peu de distance si je devais me mettre à courir. Ce dont j'étais certain, c'est que c'était un homme, il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus, mais ça ne m'avançais pas pour autant, loin de la même ! Je priais mentalement pour ne pas être réellement en danger. Un objet qu'il tenait dans sa main attira mon attention. Il brillait avec le reflet de la lune. Je crus d'abord à un couteau et la peur repris le dessus, je devins livide et tous ce que je souhaitais, c'était m'enfuir. Mais quand je découvris que ce n'était que mon appareil photo qui était tombé en même temps que moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un long soupir de soulagement.

\- **Je... Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.**

Le déranger, mais de quoi ? D'avoir ris, d'avoir réagir comme une idiote en faisant la morte ? C'était tout de même moi qui étais arrivé la première dans ce parc. Il fallait vraiment que je parte d'ici avant de dire d'autres conneries de ce genre et surtout avant qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose, que ce soit par lui ou par quelqu'un d'autre.

Ma respiration était redevenue régulière et les battements de mon cœur s'étaient définitivement calmés, enfin oserais-je dire. Ma réaction avait été excessive, je l'admets, mais me retrouver dans une forêt en pleine nuit avec un inconnu n'aurait été rassurant pour personne, une personne sensé évidement. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux remplis d'herbe et de saletés en tout genre avant de reposer mon regard sur l'homme devant moi plutôt que sur mes pieds.

-** Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse ! Je suis désolé de vous avoir effrayé, ce n'était pas voulu, mais en vous voyant allongé par terre comme ça…**Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et j'entendis au son de sa voix qu'il souriait, mais il repris vite son sérieux.**Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous, vous pensiez à quoi en vous promenant dans cet endroit, à cet heure-ci en plus !? Je peux peut-être vous ramener ou trouver quelqu'un pour le faire !**

Je sentis une pointe d'agacement derrière le ton qui se voulait rassurant de ce jeune homme et je ne sus pourquoi, mais cela me rendit plus méfiante que peureuse. Les mains posées sur les hanches. Un petit ricanement s'échappa de mes lèvres quand il me présenta ses excuses pour m'avoir fait peur. Ça m'arrive à peu près tout les jours, je commence à avoir l'habitude depuis que j'ai déménagé ici. La pointe d'agacement que je perçus d'en sa voix me mis en rogne.

\- **Non merci, je sais me débrouiller seule !**

Bravo Casey, enfin une phrase sans bégaiement ni hésitation, à croire que je m'améliore... Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, tentant de chasser la colère subite et inexpliquée qui m'avait envahi, je me mis en route, le frôlant au passage d'un pas décidé quand sa voix brisa une nouvelle fois le silence.

\- **Vous avez oublié ça !**

Je m'arrêtais brusquement, fermais les yeux et me retournais pour revenir sur mes pas. La main tendue vers moi, je le dévisageais une nouvelle fois. J'avais une meilleure vue, mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant. Il n'avait pas l'air dangereux quant à son attitude, ni à son physique de ce que je pouvais en voir, mais je savais qu'il ne fallait jamais ce fier aux apparences. Je saisi mon appareil d'un mouvement vif qui fis légèrement claqué ma main sur la sienne.

\- **Merci.** Répondis-je sèchement.

Je baissais la tête et me mordis la lèvre. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? je n'étais jamais aussi froide généralement avec les gens, même avec les inconnus. Visiblement, ma tentative pour chasser ma colère n'avait pas marché. Je repris une profonde inspiration et relevais la tête afin de le regarder bien en face. Je souris discrètement.

**-****Merci**. Répétais-je plus calmement**. ****Désolé, je ne voulais pas paraître aussi froide, c'est la situation qui me rend nerveuse. Vous avez raison, je ferai mieux de rentrer chez moi...**

Je me retournais une nouvelle fois et pris la direction de la sortie. Une fois hors du bois, je pressais le pas, je ne voulais pas m'attarder dans la rue. J'avais eu de la chance, j'étais tombé sur quelqu'un de sain et pas sur un psychopathe ou je ne sais quoi, bien qu'un peu agaçant sur les bords !

Malgré moi, je me mis à accélérer, je n'étais pas du tout rassuré et maintenant que j'étais de nouveau seule, autant dire que je ne comptais pas m'éterniser dehors ! Des bruits de pas retentirent une nouvelle fois, je ne me retournais pas et me mis à courir.

\- **Hé attendez !**

C'était lui. Les lampadaires faisaient refléter leur lumières sur le bitume et je savais que si je me retournais maintenant, je saurais enfin à qui j'ai affaire, mais je n'osais pas me retourner, je connaissais cette voix, je la connaissais vraiment ! Mais l'idée de me retrouver face à une personne faisant parti de mon passé me terrifiais…

\- **Casey, s'il te plait…**

Je me figeais. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il avait prononcé mon prénom comme une certitude, il savait que c'était moi, malgré que je sois dos à lui, malgré le temps qui avait des ravages, sur mon corps, et dans mon esprit. Je me mordis la lèvre si fortement que le gout du sang emplis ma bouche en un instant. Un soupir tremblant s'échappa de ma gorge, suivi de son prénom.

\- **Benjamin****… ?**

Je chuchotais, me le répéter plusieurs fois, pour moi-même en priant pour que ce ne soit pas lui, juste une illusion. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être la, parce qu'il m'avait fait une promesse, et il avait échoué…Quand il repris la parole, je savais qu'il était tout près, qu'il pouvait presque me toucher

\- **Ne me fuis pas, pas encore une fois.**

Il était derrière moi, je pouvais le sentir. Une main toucha mes cheveux, la sienne et le souffle de sa respiration caressait ma nuque. Le besoin de me retourner était si fort, je voulais le voir, voir son visage, le prendre dans mes bras, sentir son odeur. Je n'osais pas, de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve trop réel, parce que j'ai rêvé des millions de fois de revoir son visage, réentendre son rire si communicatif.

Je n'eus pas à me retourner, c'est lui qui se plaça devant moi et ses prunelles noisettes rencontrèrent le bleu des miennes, un sourire à la fois heureux et confus retroussait le coin de ses lèvres. Une larme solitaire coula le long de mon visage, elle disparu dans sa main posée sur ma joue. Il était bien là, il était revenu… Pour moi.


	5. Chapitre 5

5.

_Dix-sept juillet 2019, Londres, Royaume-Uni._

Étendu sur le lit, je soupirais d'aise. Des bras fort m'enlacèrent fermement et la tête de Benjamin vint se nicher dans mes cheveux. J'aurais voulu que ce moment dure toujours, j'aurais voulu qu'il me fasse l'amour autant de fois qu'il aurait pu, jusqu'à ce que nous mourions de fatigue et de bonheur afin d'oublier le monde extérieur... Car notre Monde allait mal en ce moment, on ne parlait que ça à la télévision, le Japon déclarant la guerre au États-Unis. Le début d'une grande guerre et mon pays serait, je suis sure, une nouvelle fois concerné... La voix grave et à la fois douce de Benjamin me sortis de mes pensées.

\- **J'ai attendu ce moment pendant des années, quinze exactement !**

\- **Oh s'il te plait, Benjamin ! Arrêtes un peu avec tes niaiserie, ça me fait mal au oreilles.**

Il rit et resserra son étreinte.

\- **Voilà pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de toi...**

\- **Arrête !** L'intimais-je une seconde fois

\- **Je suis sérieux, Casey ! C'est inexplicable. J'ai toujours joué avec les filles, mais avec toi j'y arrive pas. C'est...**

\- **Chuuuuut !**

Je le coupais brusquement et augmentait le son de la télévision. Le présentateur avait pris un air grave et ça n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon.

« _La France et la Russie ce sont joint aux États-Unis pour combattre le Japon qui quant à lui a reçu l'aide de l'Italie et de l'Allemagne. L'Union Européenne n'existe plus, c'est le début d'une nouvelle Guerre Mondiale, la troisième en un peu plus d'un siècle. Le Premier Ministre Anglais à émis sa volonté d'unir le Royaume-Uni afin d'aider, comme les autres alliés, les États-Unis... _»

-** Ok, là on est définitivement dans la merde.**

\- **Tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot de ce que je viens de dire ?**

\- **Non.**

Je me levais d'un bond, arrachant le drap du lit avant de l'enrouler autour de mon corps, me détachant par la même occasion de son étreinte rassurante pour m'installer au plus près du poste de télévision tandis qu'il soupirait. Il sembla enfin s'intéresser aux actualités et se déplaça pour se positionner à côté de moi. Les images qui suivirent n'était que pure boucherie, je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi ils osaient les passer à des heures de grandes audiences. Nous restâmes silencieux lui et moi, incapable de dire quoique ce soit devant le désastre qui passait sous nos yeux. Quand le reportage se termina enfin, Benjamin pris la parole le premier.

\- **Merde alors !**

\- **C'est bien ce que je disais...**

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et je me laissais aller contre lui. Nous savions tout les deux que l'Angleterre se lancerai tôt ou tard dans cette guerre et nous savions que le nombres de morts et de blessés seraient inestimable et absurde. Je savais aussi que je protègerais toute ma famille jusqu'à ce que cette guerre se termine, je ne supporterais pas que ma mère, mon frère ou même Benjamin meurt dans cet affrontement, je ne m'en remettrais jamais si un jour cela arrivé...

\- **Ben...?**

Il tourna son visage vers le mien et sans répondre, me demanda de continuer. Je pris une respiration tremblante, consciente de l'importance de la promesse que j'allais lui demander...

\- **Si jamais pendant cette guerre, je devais pour je ne sais quelles raisons quitter ma famille, j'aimerais que tu prennes soin d'eux jusqu'à ce que je revienne.**

\- **Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, Casey. Tu sais très bien que sauver le monde c'est mon boulot au quotidien !**

\- **Je suis sérieuse, Ben, Tu me le promet ?**

\- **Oui, c'est promis... Mais est-ce que toi tu le ferais si c'était mon cas, je veux dire si c'est moi qui serais amener à partir ?**

\- **Tu en doutes encore ?**

\- **Non, mais je voulais juste m'en assurer.**

Je tournais la tête afin de l'embrasser dans le cou, mais il baissa son visage afin que ce soit ses lèvres que les miennes touchent. Il m'embrassa tendrement, ses lèvres se faisaient douces mais sûre. J'approfondis le baiser pour lui montrer que je voulais plus et il ne se fit pas prier. Son corps pesa sur le mien et je m'allongeai en travers du lit. Il ne tarda pas à être de nouveau sur moi, seul le draps séparant nos deux corps.

Le cri hystérique d'une petite fille brisa la bulle dans laquelle Benjamin et moi nous étions lovés. Je sursautai et m'empressai de couvrir mon corps le plus possible avec le drap. Benjamin quant à lui, saisi un oreiller.

\- **Rose ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas entrer dans ma chambre quand... Quand Casey est présente !**

La petite sœur de Benjamin, âgée tout juste de 5 ans, venait d'entrer dans la chambre par surprise. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et Rose fit de même.

\- **Bien joué, petite furie !** M'exclamais-je en lui tapant dans la main et elle rit de plus belle

-** Je vous ai eu !** S'exclama-t-elle en nous pointant du doigt avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, toujours en riant.

\- **C'est de ta faute ! Je t'avais dit de fermer la porte à clé. Elle surgit toujours au mauvais moment, et ça, depuis qu'elle est née !**

J'éclatais de rire une nouvelle fois. Benjamin, lui, se contenta de sourire.

\- **Tu as raison, ma sœur et diabolique. Tout comme toi !** Dit-il avec un regard lourd de sous entendu.

\- **Pardon ?** Répondis-je avec un air faussement outré.

Il s'esclaffa et se précipita vers la porte de sa chambre pour la fermer à clé, l'oreiller toujours entre les jambes, ce qui déclencha une nouvelle fois mon hilarité. Nous pouvions enfin finir ce que nous avions commencé, en toute tranquillité...

_De nos jours..._

J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que Ben m'avait prise dans ses bras, sa tête enfoui dans mon cou et j'aurais voulu y rester indéfiniment. Je sentais qu'il pleurait, ses épaules se soulevaient à chaque sanglot et je sentais ses larmes couler le long de ma nuque. Il ne pleurait pas pour moi, il pleurait parce qu'en me voyant, tout ce qui s'était passé depuis mon départ lui était revenu en pleine figure. J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait me dire, qu'était-il arrivé à sa mère, à la petite Rose. Il du sentir à quelle point j'étais crispée car il se détacha de moi et essuya ses larmes discrètement, malgré tout, je lui souris tendrement. Je ne dus même lui poser la question, il m'expliqua tout d'un seul trait.

\- **Je sais que je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, Casey, mais quand tu as quitté Londres, c'est devenu le gros bordel, personne n'était en sécurité. On n'a pas de nouvelles du premier Ministre, ni de la famille Royale d'ailleurs. J'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais là-bas.**

J'écarquillais les yeux, je ne voulais pas entendre la suite mais il continua quand même, ses yeux toujours remplis de larmes.

\- **Ma petite Rose, elle... je l'ai vu mourir, j'ai rien pu faire... je...**

Un cri inaudible sorti de sa gorge et il manqua de s'écrouler, je le rattrapais in extrémiste et l'enlaça aussi fort que je le pus. La nouvelle me fis pleurer moi aussi. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'elle était morte, du haut de ses 8 ans. Son rire si communicatif aller manquer à ma vie, autant que son être, son âme...

Je lui chuchotais des mots qui avaient pour but de le calmer, et ça eut l'air de fonctionner. Quand il se releva, son visage montrait à quel point il avait souffert de tout ce qui lui était arrivé, ça l'avait vieilli d'au moins 10 ans. Ses cheveux bruns avait trop poussé et lui cachait les yeux. Je lui caressais doucement la joue et pour la première depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés, il me sourit.

\- **Tu m'as tellement manqué, Casey, si tu savais...**

La sincérité et la tendresse que je lus dans ses yeux me coupa le souffle et la vérité c'était que lui aussi m'avait manqué, terriblement. Je ne lui répondit pas, mon regard le fit pour moi. Il se passa un long moment avant que l'un de nous deux se décide à se détacher de l'autre. La pluie avait recommencé à tomber, mes cheveux dégoulinaient et mes vêtements me collaient à la peau, mais je m'en foutais. La seule chose qui m'importait était l'instant présent. Le baisé qu'il me donna se fit tout naturellement, comme si ces trois dernières années de misère n'avait jamais existée. L'espace d'un instant, j'oublie tout et je me laissai aller dans ses bras tandis que ses lèvres embrassaient intensément les miennes. Benjamin et moi n'avions jamais réellement rompu, nous n'avions pas eu le temps à vrai dire et je crois que mes sentiments, eux, n'avaient jamais disparu alors je lui rendis son baiser et me retrouvais bientôt plaquer au mur, son corps emprisonnant le mien et je me sentais bien. Il caressa mes épaules, mes bras, saisi mes mains restées inerte et les plaça autour de son cou. Elles agripèrent ses cheveux presque instinctivement. Je sentais son désir grandir au fond de lui à travers ses baisers et il devait sentir le mien aussi distinctement. Des bruits étouffés retentirent au loin, cela ne sembla pas le gêner, mais moi si. Je le repoussais difficilement et je lus dans ses yeux la déception, il croyait que je le rejettais. Je déposai un leger baiser sur ses lèvres pour le rassurer et je lui souris avant de lui faire signe d'écouter.

\- **Pas ici... Pas maintenant**. Lui chuchotais-je doucement.

Il opina et souris à son tour, sa peine avait disparu le temps d'un instant et j'étais heureuse que ce soit en parti grâce à moi. Il me prit par la main et je pris la direction de l'hôtel. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer, j'appréhendais la réaction de Lucas, qui n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié Benjamin, il le trouvait trop mielleux, trop niais. Il avait raison, mais j'étais une fille et je ne pouvais trouver ça que mignon, surtout qu'il ne l'étais qu'avec moi. Mais j'appréhendais surtout la réaction d'Adam, j'avais des sentiments pour lui, j'éprouvais beaucoup de désir aussi, et ça se ressentais clairement, je ne pouvais même pas prétendre le contraire, c'était flagrant. J'avais peur de sa réaction, peur de le decevoir...

Il ne lacha pas ma main durant tout le trajet, comme si il avait peur que je m'échappe, mais lorsque nous arrivèrent devant la porte, je me détachais de lui. Il me lança un regard interrogatif, mais ne dit rien. Quand j'entrai dans la pièce, personne n'était présent et ce fut en quelque sorte un soulagement. J'otai mon sweat-shirt, en oubliant que je n'avais rien mis en dessous, mis à part, biensur, mon soutient gorge. Benjamin rentint sa respiration et fit des yeux ronds. Je ris mais ne tenta pas de me cacher pour autant.

\- **Ca va !** Raillais-je. **Tu m'as déjà vu, et plus d'une fois.**

\- **C'est vrai.** Sourit-il. **Mais ça fait trois ans quand même !**

Il avait dit ça comme si c'était un supplice et ça me fit rire encore plus. L'instant d'après il m'attrapa par les hanches et m'attira vers lui. J'en eus le souffle coupé, les battements de mon cœur s'intensifièrent et mes paumes devinrent moites. C'est à ce moment bien précis qu'Adam choisit de rentrer dans la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur moi, et je vis dans ces yeux ce que j'avais tant redouter de voir, de la déception. Puis il posa ses yeux sur Benjamin et son expression changea du tout au tout. La haine qui alluma son regard me fit peur. Je m'eloignai de Benjamin aussi vite que le pus et sans que je comprenne pourquoi, il se placa devant moi dans une position défensive. Adam fut le premier a prendre la parole.

\- **Je peux savoir ce qu'il fout avec toi et pourquoi t'es à moitié nue ?**

\- **Je peux te poser la même question, connard !** Ben avait craché ça comme du venin. **Comment tu oses rester avec elle après ce que tu as fait. T'es décidé à la détruire pour le restant de sa vie ?**

\- **Je ne savais pas les conséquences que ça aurait. Si j'avais su qui ça aurait touché je n'aurais jamais fait ce que j'ai fait crois-moi !**

Benjamin pointa un doigt accusateur vers Adam et s'approcha dangeureusement de lui. Le ton monta d'un cran et ils continuaient à se cracher des insultes à tour de rôle, j'avais peur de comment ça pouvait se terminer.

\- **Calmez-vous s'il vous plait, vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de vous battre.**

Je criais pour me faire entendre mais c'est comme si j'étais devenue invisible. Adam fut le premier à taper. Son coup de poing parti comme une flèche si bien que Benjamin ne le vu pas venir et quand ce fut le cas, il se jeta sur Adam avec tant de haine qu'ils tombèrent tout les deux par terre. Benjamin avait pris le dessus et je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire. Je finis par essayait de m'interposer entre les deux mais Benjamin me poussa si fortement que je tombais à la renverse et me cognait la tête contre la table basse. Un liquide chaud coula le long de ma tête, pour finir dans ma nuque, du sang. J'étais un peu sonné et quand je repris mes esprits, ils avaient arrêté de se battre. Benjamin avait le nez en sang et l'arcade d'Adam avait littéralement éclaté, le sang qui coulait de sa plaie ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Benjamin s'excusa un nombre incalculable de fois et me tendis sa main mais je l'ignorais et me relevé seule. Je ne comprenais rien de ce qui se passé. Comment pouvaient-ils se connaître tout les deux, c'était complètement insensé.

Adam s'approcha doucement de moi et regarda attentivement ma tête, je grimacais lorsqu'il posa une compresse imbibé d'alcool sur ma blessure, il fit la même tête quand il en appliqua une aussi sur sa plaie.

\- **Espèce d'imbécile tu l'as blessé !**

\- **Pas plus que toi tu ne la fait en deux ans.** Retorqua Benjamin .

\- **Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez, bordel !?** J'avais criais sans m'en rendre compte. J'étais en colère, je ne savais plus quoi pensez. Ils me regardaient tout les deux, mais leurs regards avaient changés. Ils savaient quelque chose et me le cachait. **Vous avez interet à me dire ce qu'il se passe ou je vous jure que...**

Je vous jure que quoi ? Je n'arrivais même pas à leur proférer des menaces, mes sentiments pour eux m'en empêchait et pourtant je mourrais d'envie de leur dire que je les torturerais jusqu'à ce qu'ils crachent le morceaux. Mon regard était perdu dans le vide, il n'avait absolument rien de menacant et pourtant Benjamin finit par parler.

\- **Ce fils de pute à tué ta mere, Casey. Il l'a tué et il ne t'a rien dit.**

Adam s'éloigna brusquement en pensant que je le frapperais suite à cette révélation, mais je ne fit rien, je ne savais pas quoi dire, ma bouche s'ouvrit pour former un O, mais rien ne sortit, je crois même que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Je jeter un coup d'oeil vers Adam qui n'avait pas nié les faits, il avait l'air désemparé et surtout son regard me disait à quel point il était désolé. Mais ça n'effaçait rien. J'avais envie de lui hurler dessus et de le frapper jusqu'à ce que mes poings saignent mais je ne fis rien et la seule chose qui sortit de ma bouche fut un simple couinement. Je m'asseillais le plus doucement possible sur le canapé car je savais que je risquais de tomber d'une seconde à l'autre. Je fixais le sol en imaginant comment mon meilleur ami avait pu commettre un acte aussi barbare.

\- **Tu veux que je lui casse la gueule ?** Demanda Benjamin le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- **Surement pas Ben. Tu veux bien t'en aller s'il te plait. J'ai envie d'être seule.** Je lui répondit d'un air absent, j'en avais assez de toutes ses histoires.

\- **Quoi ? C'est comme ça que tu réagis. C'est lui le fautif et c'est moi qui doit partir ? Fais quelque chose Casey, fais lui regretter ce qu'il a fait, je sais pas, mais fais quelque chose bon sang !**

Il avait raison, j'aurai du me revolter mais je n'en avais même pas la force.

\- **S'il te plait, Ben...**

Il soupira et se resigna à partir et avant de fermer la porte il regarda Adam droit dans les yeux mais c'est à moi qu'il parlait.

\- **Tu as interet à lui faire regretter ses actes, Casey, parce que je te jure que si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui le ferai.**

La porte claqua et le silence se fit de nouveau. J'étais toujours en soutient gorge mais je m'en foutais. Adam soupira à son tour, je savais qu'il avait envie de venir s'assoir à côté de moi mais il ne fit rien. Il resta debout, à l'autre bout de la pièce, mal à l'aise.

\- **Est ce que c'est vrai ?**

Je ne le regardais pas, tout simplement parce que je n'osais pas le regarder. Il hesita un instant avant de répondre.

\- **Oui.**

Je ne répondit pas. Le temps s'ecoula lentement avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, il avait attendu ma réaction, il n'y en avait pas eu.

\- **Casey, je suis vraiment dés...**

\- **Non, ferme la, ne dit rien !**

Il obéit mais se décida tout de même à m'approcher. Je ne le laissai pas faire et me levai à mon tour. Je m'approchai de lui d'un pas décidé et menaçant. Il recula à chaque pas que je faisais et se retrouva vite coincé, le dos contre un mur. Il n'avait pas peur de moi, s'il l'avait voulu il aurait pu me briser en deux à tout moment. Je crois qu'il avait juste peur de me perdre après ça, et ça ne pouvait qu'arriver. Je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux sans voir ma mère mourir de je ne sais quelle façon. Je n'arriverais plus à supporter sa présence après ce qu'il avait fait. Quand Lucas allait apprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé il serait dévasté. Lucas adorait Adam, c'était un peu devenu son modèle au fur et à mesure des années, et quel modèle ! Celui d'un tueur. Chaque pensée qui me venait en tête me faisait le détester de plus en plus.

\- **S'il te plait, Casey, laisse-moi t'expliquer au moins ! **Plaida-t-il

\- **Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Tu es un tueur, j'aurais dû m'en doutais. Depuis qu'on se connait il y a toujours des moments où tu agis bizarrement. J'ai l'impression que tu me caches des choses de plus en plus grosse chaque jour et là on m'annonce que tu as tué ma mère !**

La haine avait pris possession de mon corps et de ma voix, je hurlai toutes les paroles qui sortaient de ma bouche et le frappait à chaque intonation.

\- **Je ne l'ai pas tué volontairement. Il faut que tu me crois, je n'aurais jamais pu faire une chose pareil. Tu es la seule personne qui compte à mes yeux Casey, avec ton frère. Vous êtes ma seule famille je n'ai plus personne à part vous. Oui, la bombe que j'ai créé à tué ta mère, mais je ne l'ai pas choisie ! Si j'avais pu l'utiliser contre ceux qui m'ont forcé à créer toutes ses conneries je l'aurais fait, et plus d'une fois, putain de merde !**

Lui aussi s'était mis à crier et j'avais commencé à pleurer à la seconde ou il avait ouvert la bouche. Mes larmes étaient incontrôlables et j'eus du mal à reprendre la parole, toujours en hurlant.

\- **Mais qui es-tu Adam Scott ? Ça fait deux ans qu'on partage tout et pourtant j'ai l'impression de ne pas te connaître. Je ne sais rien de toi, tu ne parles jamais de ta vie d'avant, de ta famille, de tes amis, ce que tu as fait avant qu'on se rencontre ! Comment veux-tu que je crois ce que tu es en train de me dire ?**

Il saisit mon visage entre ses mains et me regarda dans les yeux. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter de pleurer, des sanglots lourd et bruyant qui obstruaient ma gorge et mon cœur. Il m'avait trahit et je n'arrivais pas à l'admettre parce qu'il comptait trop pour moi. J'essayais de tourner mon visage pour fuir son regard mais il resserra sa prise sans me faire mal pour autant afin de m'en empêcher.

\- I**l faut que tu me crois parce que je t'aime, Casey, voilà pourquoi ! Et ça me tue de te le dire parce que je sais que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments.**

Ou alors il était aveugle, parce que tous les sentiments que j'avais pour lui se ressentaient à des kilomètres. C'était tellement flagrant que je ne comprenais pas comment il n'avait pas pu le voir. Et malgré tout ça je restais muette. Il lâcha mon visage et soupira et lorsqu'il se déplaça sur le côté pour pouvoir se dégager, je le retins et essuya mes larmes.

\- **J'y arrive pas... **dis-je dans un dernier sanglot.

\- **Je ne te demande rien, défoule toi si tu en as envie, frappe moi autant que tu le veux, je ne me défendrai pas.**

Je relevai la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Il n'y avait plus de lueur dans les siens, comme si il avait tout abandonné et je pense que c'était le cas. Je n'avais plus envie de me battre, j'avais juste envie de m'apitoyer sur mon sort toute la nuit.

\- **Ne dis rien à Lucas, il ne faut pas qu'il sache, pas maintenant. Il est encore trop fragile.** Lui dis-je avec conviction.

\- **Ce n'est plus un enfant !**

\- **Adam, crois-moi, tu es mal placé pour en parler, je sais ce qui est le mieux pour lui, il n'est pas encore remis de sa mort, tu crois que lui dire que c'est toi le fautif arrangera les choses ? Non, je ne crois pas. Le temps guérit les blessures alors laisse lui un peu de répit.**

Il baissa les yeux, refusant de me regarder. J'en conclut qu'il allait faire ce que je venais de lui demander, après tout, il me devait au moins ça.. Je me retournai et pris la direction de ma chambre quand il prit une dernière fois la parole.

**\- Casey, est ce que tu penses au moins me pardonner un jour ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici... Tu n'as qu'une chose à dire et je fais ma valise.**

Il avait dit ça avec tellement de tristesse dans la voix que ça me brisa le cœur, je savais que j'allais lui pardonner, mais il était encore trop tôt.

**\- Laisse-moi le temps, Adam. **Lui répondis-je simplement.


	6. Chapitre 6

6.

Je dormis mal cette nuit-là et fis de nombreux cauchemars qui me perturbèrent beaucoup. Ils ne changeaient pas vraiment de ceux que je faisais habituellement, je voyais toujours ma mère se faire tuer, seulement maintenant je savais comment et par qui. Dans mes cauchemars, ce n'est pas le Adam que je connais, celui que je vois est un homme sanguinaire, son visage tordu par la haine et en même temps par le plaisir que lui procure le fait de tuer ces gens de sang-froid, voilà ce qui est perturbant, parce qu'il n'y a que dans mes rêves que j'arrive à imaginer Adam comme ça. Lucas interrompit mes rêveries lorsqu'il claqua la porte d'entrée avec toute sa douceur.

\- **C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Il y a une tornade dans la pièce ou quoi ?**

Ça aurait pu être drôle, mais compte tenu de la situation, ça ne l'était pas du tout. Pour éviter tout soupçons nous aurions dû nettoyer un peu la pièce, jeter ce qui été cassé et surtout, nettoyer les taches de sang. Adam sortit le premier de sa chambre, je tendis l'oreille pour écouter leur conversation et priait pour qu'il ne parle pas de ce qui c'était passé hier.

\- **T'as l'air bien heureux toi !**

Oui, enfin plus pour longtemps malheureusement... 

\- **Et pourquoi à ton avis ?**

Ils rient tous les deux et je m'approchais un peu plus près de la porte.

\- **Cette fille est géniale, elle est drôle, intéressante et je ne te raconte même pas ce qu'elle sait faire au lit.**

J'eus envie de me boucher les oreilles et de chanter en même temps pour ne plus rien entendre, je n'avais certainement pas envie d'écouter mon frère parler de sa vie sexuelle, mais je voulais savoir si Adam allait cracher le morceau. Il rit de nouveau avant de reprendre la parole.

\- **Ecoute il faut que je te parle de quelque chose...**

Et voilà, il allait tout avouer, je savais qu'il ne m'écouterai pas, comme d'habitude il n'en fait qu'à sa tête et ça retomberai encore une fois sur moi. Je lui en voulais vraiment, et si il comptait lui en parler tout de suite il le ferait seul. Je serrai les dents et attendit la réaction de mon frère.

\- **Hier, je me suis disputé avec ta sœur et...**

Il détaché chaque mots comme si il savait que j'écoutais et qu'il attendait que je déboule dans la pièce pour l'empêcher de tout dire. Mais je ne le ferais pas.

\- **Oui je vois ça, elle t'a bien amoché !** Dit-il

\- **J'aimerai lui offrir un cadeau pour me faire pardonner mais je ne connais pas vraiment ses goûts.**

J'étais assez surprise de sa phrase mais finalement j'étais assez soulagée qu'il n'ait rien dit. Malgré tout, je me demandais s'il n'avait pas dit ça simplement pour adoucir ses horribles crimes. Hébétée, je reculais légèrement de la porte mais restais assez prêt pour continuer à écouter. Lucas éclata de rire et je sentis Adam un peu gêné lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

\- **Te marre pas, elle est vraiment en colère !**

Et Lucas rit encore plus.

\- **Je connais ma sœur, ne t'inquiète pas elle ne t'en voudra pas longtemps.**

\- **Ça****, j'en suis pas si sûr.**

Il avait raison.

\- **Sérieux, qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait pour qu'elle soit autant en colère ?**

Mauvaise question, Lucas, très mauvaise question...

\- **Je... C'est compliqué ! Je t'aurais expliqué la raison si elle n'écoutait pas aux portes.**

Grillée.

\- **Casey, sors de là ! **Cria Lucas.

Je sortis enfin de ma cachette et le sourire qu'il arborait depuis le moment ou il avait passé la porte s'évanoui.

\- **Merde, Adam qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Tu fais flipper, Casey !**

Il se précipita pour me prendre dans ses bras et je me retins pour ne pas fondre en larme en le serrant aussi fort que je le pus. Il me questionna du regard et je pris sur moi pour ne pas tout lui avouer.

\- **C'est entre nous, ne t'occupes pas de ça, c'est justes... des bêtises.**

\- **Oh, je vois, querelles d'amoureux !**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, parce qu'amoureux était le mot, si j'en croyais ce qu'Adam m'avait avoué et si je prenais en compte mes propres sentiments, Adam sourit aussi, comme si il avait lu mes pensées.

\- **Oui, c'est un peu ça, oui.**

Adam s'approcha doucement de moi, tandis que Lucas se déplaça en même temps pour le laisser passer. Quand il fut enfin à ma hauteur, il saisit mon visage entre ses doigts et l'examina. Il souleva délicatement les cheveux qui cachaient la plaie sur mon front et je grimaçais lorsqu'il passa les doigts dessus.

**\- C'est douloureux ? **Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- **A ton avis ?**

Son arcade n'avait pas fier allure non plus. Il sourit, un sourire sincère que je ne pensais pas voir avant un moment. J'avais envie de le repousser, parce que ce qu'il avait fait me restait toujours en travers de la gorge, mais je ne voulais pas que Lucas ait des doutes, alors je le laissai faire.

Il y eu un long silence avant que l'on finisse par toquer à la porte, et je savais déjà qui se trouver derrière, ce fut un soulagement pour moi de me détacher du regard inquisiteur d'Adam, et de sa manie de toujours agir comme un père avec moi.

**\- J'y vais. **Soupirais-je****

Et ce fut sans surprise que je découvris Benjamin, le regard pétillant lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur moi. Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et j'entendis Adam qui soupirait derrière moi.

\- **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?**

Ah oui, j'avais omis de dire se détail à Lucas.

\- **Super l'accueil !** S'exclama Benjamin.

\- **Sérieux, Adam ? Il va te voler ta place auprès de Casey et toi tu ne dis rien ?**

\- **Je te rappelle que ta sœur et moi on n'est pas ensemble et qu'on ne va sûrement jamais se mettre ensemble.**  
Mais ça s'entendait dans sa voix qu'il espérait le contraire.

\- **Ça**** n'arrivera pas, Lucas.** Renchéris-je pour appuyer ce qu'Adam venait de dire même si, moi aussi, je n'en pensais pas un mot.

\- **Ne jamais dire jamais.** Répondit Lucas en nous regardant à tour de rôle. **Elle mérite certainement mieux que lui. **Ajouta-t-il en pointant Ben du doigt.

Benjamin rit doucement et je le fusillai du regard, il ne fallait surtout pas que Lucas sache quoique ce soit. Il comprit et son rire se transforma en fausse toux.

\- **Bon, moi je me casse, préviens-moi quand ce bouffon sera parti.**

La porte claqua de nouveau, un silence s'installa soudain et la gêne se fit ressentir clairement. Je ne savais pas quoi dire ni par où commencer, je savais qu'ils attendaient que je dise quelque chose, mais les mots me manquaient. Ben se racla la gorge, comme pour m'inciter à prendre la parole. Je le regardais fixement, comme pour comprendre ce qu'il essayait de me faire dire, mais il était trop occupé à surveiller les moindres faits et gestes d'Adam. Cette histoire était encore trop floue pour moi, je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comment Adam avait pu tuer ma mère, ni même comme ces deux-là ce connaissait, ça n'avait aucun sens. Je me tournai finalement vers Adam et pris une inspiration tremblante.

\- **Explique-moi comment c'est arrivé.**

Il ne broncha pas, son regard était rivé vers le sol, ses mains trifouillant maladroitement son jean, il cherchait ses mots, sans doute pour éviter de me blesser, mais le mal était déjà fait.

\- **Il y a deux ans environ, juste avant qu'on ne se rencontre, je me suis enfui de l'Organisation d'Armement Nucléaire Gouvernementale, ça faisait plus de 6 mois que j'étais détenu là-bas. Si je me suis échappé, c'est parce que là-bas on me forçait à faire des choses que je ne voulais pas faire, des choses horribles.**

Benjamin lâcha un petit rire méchant, Adam le fusilla du regard, je ne relevai pas et resta concentrée sur ce qu'Adam disait.

\- **Comment est-ce que tu as atterri là-bas ?**

\- **Il cherchait des personnes capable de construire toutes ces armes, mais ils n'avaient pas les compétences nécessaire, ils ont donc commencés à « embaucher », mais pas comme le ferai n'importe quel entrepreneur... Les étudiants ingénieurs et les ingénieurs eux-mêmes qui était volontaire ne risquait presque rien, par contre, ceux qui était contre cette organisation et ce qu'elle faisait, risquait la vie de leur proche et la leur. Ils ne m'auraient pas tué, j'étais bien trop utile pour eux. Alors pour m'atteindre, ils ont menacé tous mes proches… Mais même avec ça, je n'ai pas accepté, je ne savais pas de quoi ils étaient capable à l'époque. J'étais prêt à les rejoindre pour sauver les miens, mais personne n'étaient dupes, mes parents m'ont empêché d'y aller, ils savaient que dans tous les cas, ça aller me détruire. Je les ai écoutés. On s'est caché pendant près de trois mois dans des ruines, des maisons abandonnées, essayant de survivre tant bien que mal, ils étaient partout, c'était difficile de leur échapper.**

Sa voix tremblait légèrement et il avait serré ses poings si forts que ses jointures étaient presque transparentes. Je savais que ce moment de l'histoire serait le plus dur.

\- **Les soldats ont finis par nous retrouver. Ils ont violés ma mère et ma sœur à tour de rôle avant de les tués, ils nous ont forcés à regarder, puis ils ont alignés tous les hommes contre un mur, ils les ont abattus un par un, sauf moi.**

Adam laissa échapper un long soupir, une sorte de sanglots qui me déchira le cœur, peu importe ce qu'il avait fait, je ne crois pas une seule seconde que ses actes ont été fait volontairement. Je tendis la main pour attraper la sienne. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le sol, il était perdu dans la vague, en train de revivre toute son histoire à mesure qu'il l'expliquait. Benjamin se raidit.

\- **Tu ne vas pas croire toutes ses conneries Casey ?! Il fait ça pour t'attendrir et toi tu tombes dedans !** S'écria Benjamin.

\- **La ferme, Ben. On a tous perdus des proches durant cette guerre. Ça laisse des marques, des plaies ouvertes qui ne cicatriseront jamais, autant pour nous que pour lui. **

Même si je lui en voulais, je ne pouvais pas rester insensible face à son récit. Adam fit abstraction de notre présence et continua son histoire, tel un fantôme, sans émotion, sans vie.

\- **Ils m'ont emmené avec eux, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils avaient absolument besoin de moi. Je ne suis pas le plus intelligent, certes j'ai obtenu mon diplôme d'ingénieur avec facilité, mais ça ne faisait pas de moi l'homme de la situation. Je te passe les détails les plus sanglants, ils nous ont traités comme des esclaves, nous faisant travailler beaucoup trop, des centaines de personnes sont mortes pendant leur services, certaines d'épuisement, d'autres de faim ou encore de maltraitance. C'est là que je me suis demandé quel calvaire avait pu vivre les personnes enfermées au Goulags ou à Auschwitz durant la Seconde Guerre. Ce que je vivais n'étais pas le quart et pourtant j'ai souffert de faim, de fatigue, de maltraitance, les soldats torturaient ceux qui ne coopérait pas. Je pensais mourir là-bas, tout ce que les soldats me faisaient subir n'était rien comparé à mon désespoir. **

La façon dont il s'était toujours comporté avec moi n'aurais jamais pu me faire penser qu'il ait pu vivre autant d'évènements traumatisant, et d'un côté, je comprenais pourquoi il ne m'avait jamais parlé de son passé. C'est beaucoup trop douloureux.

**\- C'est là que l'idée de retourner une de leur arme contre eux m'ait venu à l'esprit. Au début ce n'étais qu'une pensée morbide que je gardais au fond de moi, mais elle grandissait de jour en jour. J'ai décidé de me jouer d'eux, et de gagner leur confiance en créant la plus grosse bombe jamais réalisé pour cette guerre grâce à l'aide d'autres ingénieurs qui était de mon côté. J'avais entendu parler d'une opération qui aurait lieu à Londres, dans les jours à venir. J'ai réussi à y participer, tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était de m'infiltrer parmi les rebelles et de placer la bombe dans l'hôpital central. C'est ce que je comptais faire, mais je voulais rester parmi les rebelles et tuer ces pourris, je comptais créer une bombe factice et laisser la vraie dans l'organisation, L'OANG n'avait pas lésiné sur le nombre de soldats, mais la plupart n'était que de gros bourrin et ne savait même pas compter, jamais ils n'auraient pu se douter de la supercherie. Ce plan était parfait et aurait fonctionné à merveille si je n'avais pas été trahi par ceux qui m'avaient aidé à créer cette bombe. Les dirigeants savaient comment manipuler, ils se doutaient de quelques choses alors ils les ont corrompu, je n'ai rien vu venir… J'ai été trahi… **

\- **Non, tu nous as trahis, Adam**. L'interrompit Ben. **Je t'ai fait confiance. Je t'ai cru quand tu nous as dit que tu nous aiderais à en finir avec ces fils de pute. Au lieu de ça tu as tué tous ceux qui auraient pu t'aider et te sortir de ce merdier.**

\- **Ce n'était pas volontaire !** Hurla Adam. **Je ne voulais pas faire tout ça je viens de le dire. Mon plan était de les tuer eux, pas vous. Quand j'ai appuyé sur ce détonateur, je pensais réellement que c'était le siège de l'OANG qui allait sauter, au lieu de ça, l'hôpital est tombé devant mes yeux, avec tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient au même moment... J'ai réussi par la suite à récupérer la liste des noms et photos du personnel se trouvant dans cet hôpital au moment de l'attentat, chaque noms et chaque visage resteras encré en moi pour toujours et je ne cesserai jamais de m'en vouloir pour ce que j'ai fait.**

Je comprenais enfin comment Ben et Adam s'était rencontré. En cet instant, j'étais fier de Ben, parce que je savais qu'il n'aurait rien lâché, qu'il aurait tout fait pour protéger les siens, sa patrie. J'aurais sans aucun doute fait partie des rebelles si je n'avais pas quitté Londres. Mais le récit d'Adam prenait tout son sens à présent, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi vulnérable.

\- **Je le crois**. Lâchais-je finalement. **Je le connais trop pour savoir qu'il ne ment pas.**

Je n'avais pas quitté Adam des yeux en prononçant ces mots. Il daigna enfin relever la tête vers moi et son regard me glaça le sang. Ses yeux brillaient, il était sur le point de pleurer et son visage était marqué par les cernes mais ses traits étaient surtout tordus par la tristesse. Il posa sa main sur ma joue.

\- **Pardonnes-moi, Casey, je t'en supplie. Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. Tu es la dernière personne qui me permet de survivre. Quand je suis tombé sur toi et ton frère, je m'apprêtais à mettre fin à mes jours. Je n'avais jamais été aussi faible psychologiquement, moi qui d'ordinaire est considéré comme un homme ne laissant jamais apparaitre le moindre sentiment. Souviens-toi quand tu m'as demandé si je comptais rester pour un moment ou repartir. A l' instant où tu m'as posé cette question, je n'avais plus envie de partir. Tu es celle qui m'a forcé à rester, tu m'as sauvé. Et quand tu m'as dit ton nom, j'ai tout de suite fais le lien avec la liste, je sais que Jones est un nom répandu, mais ton accent britannique trop prononcé ne pouvais que me confirmer que tu étais parenté avec Natalia Jones. Et puis tu lui ressembles tellement.**

\- **Je ne comprends pas, Adam.**

\- **J'ai su, à l'instant où tu m'as dévoilé ton identité qu'il fallait que je te protège.**

\- **Si tu voulais vraiment me protéger, tu ne serais pas resté.** Lâchais-je brusquement. **Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection Adam, et si pour toi, me l'offrir te permettait pas la même occasion de te sentir mieux par rapport au massacre que tu as commis, ce n'est pas la bonne chose à faire.**

Il lâcha ma main et me regarda intensément. Il réfléchit quelque seconde mais il semblait perdu, décontenancé. Sa carapace venait de se briser.

\- **Tu veux que je m'en aille ?** Demanda-t-il doucement.

\- **Non, je veux t'aider à surpasser tes démons, à te pardonner pour ce que tu as fait, te faire comprendre que tu n'as qu'un rôle mineur dans toutes ces attaques.**

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, son regard se fit d'un coup plus sévère, plus assuré, et sa vulnérabilité disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Je retrouvais enfin l'homme sombre, sans foi ni loi que j'aimais tant. Il serra les poings et prit une grande inspiration.

\- **Je sais ce que je vais faire pour changer ça.**

\- **Non, ce qu'**_**on**_** va faire, Adam. Je suis avec toi, et Ben aussi.**

Je me tournais vers l'intéressé qui acquiesça bien qu'un brin hésitant.

\- **Nous allons détruire l'OANG, et tuer tous ces dirigeants. **Dit Adam.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi déterminé.


	7. Chapitre 7

7.

_1__er__ juillet 2020, Londres, Royaume-Uni._

\- **Tu penses réellement que c'est une bonne idée ?**

Lucas était resté planté sur le palier, pendant que je rassemblais toutes mes affaires. Il était temps pour nous de quitter Londres, de partir vivre ailleurs, reconstruire notre vie là où la guerre ne fait pas rage. Les derniers avions en destination des Etats-Unis allez bientôt quitter Paris qui n'était pas encore bombardé, nous devions faire vite si nous ne voulions pas mourir ici.

\- **Je ne sais pas Lucas, tu as une autre solution ?**

\- **Et maman, tu vas vraiment la laisser crever ici ?**

Je me stoppais net et m'approchais doucement de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. Lucas n'était encore qu'un gamin d'à peine quinze et pourtant il avait déjà vécu tellement de choses et le voir souffrir autant, je ne le supporterais pas longtemps. Il s'agrippa a mon t-shirt comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et plongea mon regard dans le sien.

\- **Ecoutes, Lucas. Je déteste faire ça autant que toi, je déteste devoir laisser maman ici, mais elle a des obligations, elle doit aider tous ces gens, et en nous renvoyant de l'hôpital elle nous aide aussi, crois-moi. J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'un jour ou l'autre, quand cette guerre sera terminée elle nous rejoindra. En attendant, on doit se barrer d'ici, et vite.**

J'entrepris de rassembler le reste de mes affaires quand soudain on toqua à la porte d'entrée. Nous venions à peine de réussir à nous enfuir de cette maison ou nous étions séquestrés par des Italiens, ça n'a duré que 2 jours et il ne nous avait pas vraiment fait de mal, mis à part quelques coups pour nous faire parler. Nous n'étions engagé dans rien, ni même rattaché à quelqu'un, mais vu l'émeute dans laquelle ça s'est terminé, à cause de moi qui plus est, ça ne m'étonnerai pas si ils cherchaient à nous retrouver.

Le souvenir de ces 2 jours me rappela la douleur de ma jambe, je n'avais pas pris conscience de la difficulté de notre futur trajet avec ma jambe douloureuse et enflée, mais j'arrivais à marcher, c'était déjà ça.

\- **Tu restes là, surtout ne bouge pas d'ici. Je vais voir qui ça peut être.**

Je descendis les escaliers discrètement pour éviter qu'on remarque ma présence dans la maison, après tout, ça pouvait n'être que des soldats anglais qui vérifiaient si tout aller bien. Je m'approchais doucement de la porte quand une voix brisa le silence.

\- **Ouvrez cette porte, Mlle Jones, nous savons que vous êtes là.**

Comment connaissez-t-il mon nom ? Qui était ses hommes ? Je n'avais qu'un seul moyen de le découvrir. J'approchais mes mains tremblante de la poignée, pris une grande inspiration et ouvris la porte le plus naturellement possible.

Il n'y eu qu'une fraction de seconde avant que je réalise que j'avais le canon d'un 9mm pointé sur ma tête. Je refermai la porte aussi vite que je l'avais ouverte et me jetai à terre. La seconde d'après, deux détonations retentirent et des morceaux de verres volèrent en éclats. Je me précipitai à l'étage en hurlant le nom de mon frère. Je savais qu'ils me suivaient, et que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être, c'était des soldats anglais qui m'avaient menacé, mais pourquoi le faisaient-ils ? J'étais pourtant de leur côté. Ou alors ce n'était qu'une mascarade. Des soldats italiens ou allemands ayant dérobé des uniformes anglais afin de se faire passer pour eux et tuer le plus de civils possible. Mais comment expliquer dans ce cas qu'ils n'aient aucun accent ?

Lorsque je pénétrai dans la chambre, le souffle court et le cœur battant à tout rompre, Lucas était recroquevillé dans un coin, je le saisi avec force avant de l'emmener près de la fenêtre. Je n'eus qu'à lui lancer un regard pour qu'il comprenne.

\- **Ta jambe, Casey, tu ne réussiras pas à les fuir après ça. **Chuchota-t-il, paniqué.

\- **Si je n'arrive pas à me relever, cours le plus loin possible, si je ne te rejoins pas avant la nuit, pars sans moi.**

Je le voyais essayer de protester mais je l'en empêchais en posant une main sur sa bouche. Les pas pressés des soldats se firent entendre dans les escaliers.

\- **On n'a pas le temps pour ça, Lucas. Pense à maman, elle ne s'en sortira pas si elle sait que ses deux enfants sont morts. Fais-moi confiance, je me battrai pour te rejoindre.**

\- **J'ai besoin de toi, Casey.** Dit Lucas dans un murmure.

\- **Je sais.**

La seconde d'après, nous sautions dans le vide, main dans la main, tandis que les soldats avaient défoncé la porte à coup de pieds. J'avais l'impression que la scène se déroulait au ralenti. A mesure que le sol s'approchait de moi, j'entendis les soldats hurler mon nom. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que j'étais enfin à terre avant que Lucas ait saisi mon bras pour essayer de me relever. Je sentis enfin la douleur fulgurante qui saisit ma jambe, j'étais tétanisé, impossible de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Dans un hurlement déchirant, je suppliais Lucas de courir. Il m'obéit et je le vis disparaitre dans la fumée.

J'étais sur le point de m'évanouir de douleur quand des bras forts me saisirent pour me remettre debout, j'hurlai de plus belle quand on me força à marcher pour essayer de rejoindre la camionnette. On me lâcha brusquement et je m'écroulai sur l'herbe en gémissant.

\- **Tu vois bien que sa jambe est cassée.** Dit l'un des soldats. **Je te laisse la porter, fais en sorte qu'elle reste consciente.**

Les secondes qui suivirent fut longue et pénible, on me porta comme un vulgaire animal et on me jeta comme tel à l'arrière de la camionnette. Le véhicule démarra. Je ne me gênai pas pour hurler à chaque secousse et j'avais l'impression que le conducteur faisait exprès de rouler si brusquement.

\- **Ou est-ce que vous m'emmener ?** Ma voix était si faible que je crus qu'ils ne m'aient pas entendu.

Le soldat qui était présent avec moi à l'arrière me regarda d'un air mauvais mais ne répondit pas. Personne ne répondit. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. La chaleur de l'habitacle rendait le trajet plus que pénible. J'avais peur, j'étais trempé de sueur, la douleur me donnait la nausée et je manquais plusieurs fois de me vider l'estomac ou encore de perdre connaissance. Je détaillai le soldat devant moi. Il avait l'air assez jeune, peut être un ou deux ans de plus que moi. J'étais définitivement sur que c'était des soldats anglais, mais depuis quand les soldats se retourne contre leur propre peuple.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, la camionnette s'arrêta enfin, le bruit extérieur me parvint aux oreilles. Je ne réagis même pas quand le soldat ouvrit les portes arrière et me saisit de nouveau pour me porter. Au moment où mon ventre heurta son épaule, je vomis. Le soldat n'y fit même pas attention et continua sa route pendant que les personnes présente autour de moi ris de bon cœur. Je jetai un coup d'œil discret, il y avait autant de femmes que d'hommes, mais tous étaient des soldats. Je devais me trouver dans leur base mais je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi.

L'homme pénétra dans un grand bâtiment, se brouhaha continuel me donnait un sacré mal de tête, ou étais-ce la douleur que provoquait ma jambe. J'étais tellement dans les vapes que je ne me rendais plus compte de rien. L'homme rentra dans une petite pièce surchauffé, fit encore quelques pas et m'installa sur une chaise en bois, je m'y affalais, à bout de forces tandis qu'il attachait mes mains dans le dos. Je levais les yeux vers mes bourreaux, ils étaient deux : le conducteur de la camionnette et un homme beaucoup plus âgé, au regard sévère et aux rides marquées.

\- **Tu l'as bien attaché, Harry ?**

**\- Oui, chef. **Répliqua le conducteur.

\- **Casey Jones ?** Demanda le plus âgé.

J'acquiesçais, incapable de sortir ne serais-ce qu'un mot.

\- **Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?** Continua-t-il.

Je secouai la tête. Je n'en avais aucune idée, j'étais complètement perdue et apeurée. Ma respiration était devenue irrégulière au moment où j'avais ouvert la porte de la maison. Mais les seules pensées qui m'obstruaient la tête étaient pour Lucas. J'avais peur pour sa vie, peur qu'ils aient réussis à l'attraper et qu'ils soient quelques part en train de le torturer. Cette pensée m'arrachât un frisson. J'essayais de me concentrer le plus possible pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi j'étais ici, malgré la douleur.

\- **Et si tu nous parlais de ton père, Casey.**

J'eus un éclat de lucidité. Pourquoi voulait-il que je lui parle de mon père, quel était l'intérêt de tout ça ? Je ne comprenais rien mais j'obtempérais, après tout, l'homme qui avait pointé une arme sur moi était présent dans la pièce, pourquoi ne recommencerait-il pas cette fois-ci. Je déglutis difficilement avant de prendre la parole.

\- **Il s'appelle Robert Jones. Je crois qu'il doit avoir une cinquantaine d'années maintenant. Il est né ici, à Londres. **

Ma voix était faible et rauque et ma bouche complètement assechée, j'avais du mal à m'exprimer.

\- **Quoi d'autres ?**

Que voulait-il que je dise de plus, je ne connaissais pas mon père, il nous avait abandonné moi et mon frère alors que nous n'étions que des enfants, et parler de lui de m'enchantais pas vraiment.

\- **Est-ce que je pourrais avoir de l'eau ?**

L'officier haussa un sourcil avant d'éclater d'un rire mauvais. Il remplit un verre d'eau posé sur la table, s'approcha doucement de moi et me lança l'eau à la figure. Prise par surprise, j'eus un geste de recul et bascula en arrière avec la chaise, il me rattrapa de justesse avant que je touche le sol et posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

\- **Ecoute moi bien, petite salope, si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite ce que tu sais sur les opérations que mène ton père, ce n'est pas de l'eau que je vais te jeter à la gueule, mais de l'acide.**

Malgré la violence de son geste, l'eau m'avait fait l'effet d'un coup de fouet, la douleur de ma jambe s'estompa un peu, seulement à cause de l'adrénaline qui avait envahi tous mes membres.

**\- Vous semblez le connaitre mieux que moi pourtant. **Lâchais-je, d'un ton las et ironique.

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'il me gifle après cette réflexion, mais ça ne me fit pas grand-chose. Je tournai le visage vers l'officier et le défiait du regard.

**\- Vous perdez votre temps. Je ne sais rien sur mon père.**

L'officier ne me lâchait pas du regard, tentant peut-être de m'intimider, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas.

\- **Peut-être que le garçon parlera.**

Je mis un temps avant de comprendre qu'il parlait de Lucas. Il avait réussi à le rattraper. Je me mis à paniqué, à gigoter dans tous les sens, essayant tant bien que mal de me défaire de mes liens. L'officier rit et se dirigea vers la porte. J'hurlai.

\- **Non, je vous en supplie, pas Lucas. Il ne sait rien, il est trop jeune.**

Je pleurai comme un bébé et avec l'état dans lequel j'étais, impossible de me contrôler.

\- **Il nous a abandonné !** Continuais-je. **Il a disparu il y a treize ans. Je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles, je ne sais rien je vous dis.**

Je continuais à hurler et à me débattre comme une perdue. J'appelai mon frère, dans l'espoir qu'il me réponde.

L'officier s'arrêta sur la pas de la porte avant de faire volte-face. Il reprit sa place devant moi et croisa les bras. Je n'arrivai pas à m'arrêter de pleurer, j'étais pathétique mais en c'est instant ça m'étais égal. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que mon père avait fait, et je m'en contre fichais.

\- **Treize ans, tu dis ?**

J'acquiesçais vivement, les yeux remplis de larmes, j'avais juste envie de voir mon frère.

\- **Je ne sais rien, je vous je le jure. Il a quitté ma mère en prétextant qu'il ne l'aimait plus, qu'il partait refaire sa vie avec une autre. Il n'a jamais dit ou ni avec qui, il est juste parti. Depuis ce jour, je le considère comme mort. Il n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux.**

Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, toujours en me regardant.

**\- Les dates correspondent parfaitement. **Murmura l'officier pour lui-même.

**\- Ce ne sont que des gosses. **Lâcha brusquement Harry. **Ils ne savent rien, ça se voit bien. **Continua-t-il en secouant la tête, déçu.** Elle a raison, chef, on perd notre temps.**

_De nos jours…_

**\- Tu penses réellement que c'est une bonne idée ?**

Assise sur le canapé, je fixai la cicatrice sur mon genou, tout en me remémorant chaque scène à laquelle elle était liée. La voix de Lucas résonna dans la pièce. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'adressait pas à moi, mais à Adam. Je frottai la marque machinalement tout en fixant mon frère. En voyant mon geste, Lucas s'installa à côté de moi et passa un bras autour de mes épaules avant de déposer un baiser dans mes cheveux.

\- **Tout se passera bien cette fois ci, Casey. Nous ne sommes plus seuls.**

Il avait raison, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que ça finira mal, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Ce fut au tour de Benjamin de s'assoir à côté de moi. Il me prit les mains et embrassa chacune d'elle avant de me sourire.

\- **Tes affaires sont prêtes ?**

J'acquiesçais doucement en jetant un regard à mon sac, qui était presque plus gros que moi à présent.

\- **Bon, avant de rejoindre le siège de l'OANG, il va nous falloir du renfort, on ne peut vraiment pas y aller à quatre ce serait du suicide.** Continua-t-il.

Adam pris la parole à son tour, il sortit de sa chambre avec les quelques affaires qui lui restait à ranger et les posa sur la table avant de se mettre devant nous, les bras croisés, le regard serieux.

\- **Je connais des gens qui pourraient nous aider, ils ont la même haine que nous contre l'OANG, ce ne sera pas compliqué de les convaincre.**

Je réfléchis quelque secondes. Même si Adam réussissait à les convaincre, nous ne serions pas beaucoup plus, il fallait trouver quelque chose de plus ambitieux, plus adéquat.

\- **Je sais qui pourrait nous aider**. Lâchais-je.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, incrédules.

\- **Eva Kirst.**

Il y eut un long silence avant qu'Adam prenne enfin la parole, les yeux écarquillés.

\- **C'est une blague, j'espère ?**


End file.
